Guess who ?
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: Lors d'une petite fête, les ninjas décident de chacun écrire une confidence sur un papier. Maintenant, c'est aux autres de deviner qui est l'auteur de chacun des papiers. Sinon, place aux conséquences !
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Lors d'une petite fête, les ninjas décident de chacun écrire une confidence sur un papier. Maintenant, c'est aux autres de deviner qui est l'auteur de chacun des papiers. Sinon, place aux conséquences !

Couples : Mystère

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

Mot de l'auteure : Rien de particulier à dire. Ça fait un moment déjà que cette idée me trotte dans la tête. J'espère juste que l'idée vous plaira !

P.S : Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés pour connaître les updates ainsi que toutes mes futures idées de fics, vous pouvez aller voir mon profil.

Guess who ?

Chapitre 1

Embrouilles et explications

Chacun des individus présents dans la pièce plia son papier consciencieusement, jetant parfois un regard à droite ou à gauche afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait lu le bout de papier qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains. Ensuite, chacun à leur tour, ils s'approchèrentt lentement et déposèrent le papier dans le chapeau de magicien qui reposait bien en vue sur une petite table en verre. On aurait dit un rituel sacré alors que ce n'était en fait qu'une activité de groupe. Certains, par exemple Sasuke et Neji, brisaient totalement l'ambiance en faisant grincer leur chaise sur le plancher volontairement en se relevant. Sakura et Ino grognaient alors leur mécontentement et fusillaient du regard les deux garçons qui esquissaient alors un début de sourire.

Une ambiance mystérieuse régnait dans la pièce et le silence était total. On n'entendait que le grésillement des lumières qui faiblissaient, dû aux orages qui faisaient bien des dommages à l'extérieur. Au début de la soirée, la musique les faisait tous vibrer et ils s'amusaient bien. Malheureusement, leur radio n'avait pas fait long feu puisqu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir d'un seul coup.

En rentrant, ils s'étaient cherché une occupation et c'était Kiba qui avait trouvée. L'idée était toute bête au début –jouer au jeu des devinettes- mais Ino, en tant que grande organisatrice de soirées qu'elle était, avait remanié l'idée en quelque chose d'assez intéressant. Évidemment, Sakura avait été la première à crier que c'était une excellente idée et Temari avait souri d'un air sadique qui avait fait froid dans le dos à tous.

Naruto, se triturant les doigts de manière nerveuse –apparemment, Hinata avait déteint un peu sur lui-, demanda :

- C'est quoi déjà les règles du jeu ?

Shikamaru souffla tandis qu'Ino jouait les grandes dramaturges et se tapait le front d'un revers de main. Les autres, quant à eux, se contentaient d'observer en souriant Sakura frapper Naruto en l'incendiant du regard.

- Baka !

Et, comme Naruto ne sait pas quand il est temps de se taire, il redemanda, impatient et en se grattant la tête afin d'effacer la douleur causée par le poing de Sakura :

- Alors, quelqu'un m'explique ?

Tenten, agacée de perdre son temps de la sorte, répliqua du tact au tact :

- Tu verras au fur et à mesure.

Le blond baissa la tête et observa le plancher un bon bout de temps. Kiba expira puis expliqua les règles du jeu ; une fois de temps à autre, Ino ajoutait quelques détails. Les interventions de la jeune femme agaçaient le maître-chien et l'adolescente s'en réjouissait.

- Donc… chacun a écrit une confidence sur un papier. À tour de rôle, chacun doit nommer la personne qu'il croit être l'auteur du papier.

-Si la dernière personne a tord, elle oblige tous les joueurs ayant dit la même réponse qu'elle à obtenir une conséquence. Par contre, si elle a raison, elle sauve toute l'équipe ; y compris ceux qui se sont trompés.

« À une erreur, c'est un baiser sur la bouche de la personne le plus apprécié.

« À deux erreurs, c'est une confidence totalement embarrassante.

« À trois erreurs, on vous envoie dans le placard avec une personne au choix pour une durée de sept minutes. Attention à la bouteille !

Ino montra du doigt une bouteille d'alcool que Kiba venait toujours de terminer. Elle la lui arracha presque des mains et la rinça à l'eau, prétextant vouloir enlever le plus de bactéries possible. Le garçon grogna et la jeune femme lui fit une grimace.

- Et si on a plus de trois erreurs ? demanda Hinata.

- Dans ce cas-là… on peut aussi bien dire que t'es un cas perdu, répliqua Sakura, devinant où voulait en venir sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas placer un seul mot puisque Kiba l'écrasait de tout son poids, écrasé contre son corps, afin de récupérer sa bouteille vide. L'adolescente aux cheveux d'or se tordait de rire par terre et repoussait les assauts du brun qui promenait ses doigts sur le ventre nu d'Ino afin de la chatouiller. Neji se racla la gorge, signifiant ainsi qu'ils pouvaient probablement procéder. L'effet escompté ne fut qu'atteint à moitié. Oui, ils s'arrêtèrent. Seulement, leurs yeux restèrent en contact un long moment et une ambiance de malaise s'installa dans la salle tandis que Kiba et Ino se dévoraient presque des yeux. Finalement, ce fut Temari qui dut les séparer de force tandis que la médic-nin aux cheveux roses pressait délicatement la main de Naruto dans la sienne. Elle posa ensuite sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux un moment. L'homme-démon caressa ses cheveux doucement.

La jeune femme de Suna prit la relève en claquant des mains. Elle s'approcha du chapeau de magicien et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de retirer un papier :

- Je peux ?

- Mais bien sûr !

Temari sourit à Kiba qui déconnait dans un coin, le torse penché vers l'avant, à la manière des gentlemans. Elle retira un morceau plié en dix –la personne était donc quelqu'un de très méticuleux- qu'elle prit un moment à déplier. Elle lut ensuite à haute voix :

_« Je suis tombé amoureux d'une folle. »_

Un mouvement se fit dans la pièce. Naruto bougea, dérangeant par la même occasion Sakura, toujours appuyée sur son épaule, qui grogna son mécontentement. Tout le monde semblait concentré sur l'énigme.

- Hum… pour ce qui est du reste…, débuta le blond, concentré. Comment on fait pour déterminer qui commence à exposer son opinion ?

De sa poche arrière, la grande blonde sortit deux dés à jouer. Elle les présenta à son ami et expliqua :

- Chacun de nous se verra attribuer un numéro de un à dix et…

- On n'est que dix et la somme de deux dés est égale à douze, exposa implacablement Shikamaru.

- Je sais crétin ! Laisse-moi finir !

L'un des dés qu'elle tenait dans ses mains rebondit contre la tête du génie. Ce dernier répliqua quelque chose qui devait ressembler à l'un de ses très célèbres « femme galère » tandis que celle-ci lui faisait un doigt d'honneur, tout en continuant d'expliquer les règles à Naruto.

- Donc… comme je le disais si bien avant que ce cher flemmard ne m'interrompe… Nous aurons tous un numéro. Les numéros six de chacun des dés seront comme des faces cachées. Si un des deux dés présente ce numéro, il faudra brasser à nouveau le dé. Une fois qu'on obtient deux chiffres acceptables selon les règles du jeu, on les additionne et on débute.

- Ce n'est pas… disons… un peu compliqué ? s'enquit Neji en haussant un sourcil –Tenten, près de lui, le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et essaya de réitérer l'exploit de son coéquipier tandis que Hinata, près d'elle, lui indiquait la technique à suivre ; selon elle, c'était une question de pratique et, peut-être un peu, de famille.

Temari, fâchée de toujours se faire interrompre par des garçons qui se croyaient tous plus intelligents qu'elle, lança le deuxième dé par terre :

- Propose donc au lieu de commenter !

- Très bien. Pourquoi on n'écrirait pas le nom de chacun des individus ici présent sur un papier et qu'on ne mettrait ces mêmes papiers dans une boîte ?

Le visage de la jeune femme de Suna se décomposa et elle sera les poings en voyant le visage rempli d'arrogance de Neji.

- Vive la facilité !

La grande sœur du Kazekage regarda Naruto de manière à ce qu'il se sente intimidé. Chose qui marcha parfaitement bien. Un silence s'installa dans la maison tandis que chacun écrivait et découpait son nom. Finalement :

- Alors, on le commence ce jeu ?

---

- Donc…, reprit Kiba en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que c'était le message ?

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Temari qui bougea brusquement son membre en signe de refus. Kiba grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta simplement de tapoter gentiment la tête de son amie en lui disant de se calmer.

- Passe-moi ce papier, femme galère.

- Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant, le flemmard ?

Il ne répondit rien mais prit tout de même le papier.

- Donc… il est écrit : _« Je suis tombé amoureux d'une folle »._

- Qui ça peut bien être ? se questionna Naruto à voix haute.

- Seulement à titre indicatif, on peut en déduire que c'est un garçon, expliqua Neji.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est un gars ? s'enquit Kiba.

- À ton avis ? Il parle bien d'une fille, non ? demanda Sasuke, qui commençait à se joindre au jeu, après une troisième bière terminée.

- Peut-être que c'est Ino. Avec le nombre de fautes qu'elle fait ! Son « tombé » pas de « e » peut très bien, en réalité, en prendre un. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle est lesbienne si ça se trouve !

L'adolescente ouvrit grand la bouche, indignée par les propos que tenait le garçon, et lui lança un morceau de pain dur qui traînait par terre. Elle voulut s'approcher de lui pour le frapper au visage mais Shikamaru, voulant éviter la dispute, attrapa sa coéquipière par la taille et l'assit entre ses jambes croisées. La jeune femme adopta une mine de gamine et bouda.

- Désolée ma belle ! 1-0 pour Kiba !

- Je pige un papier ? demanda Sasuke qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- D'accord.

L'ordre fut déterminé comme ceci : Hinata ; Sasuke ; Sakura ; Temari ; Shikamaru ; Naruto ; Kiba ; Tenten ; Ino et finalement Neji.

- Sasuke.

Ce dernier, qui prenait tranquillement une gorgée de bière faillit bien s'étouffer. Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire en le voyant autant décontracté. Il était rare qu'il soit autant ouvert, même étant un peu réchauffé. Ce soir était par contre une soirée bien particulière : cela faisait quatre ans que Itachi était mort sous la lame de Sasuke. Probablement le jeune homme se sentait-il d'humeur plus joyeuse en ce jour morbide.

- Moi je dis Ino –Sasuke afficha un petit sourire vengeur. Ce n'est pas très normal qu'elle ait autant réagi face à la remarque de Kiba.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sakura, attentif. Naruto pencha sa tête et la brassa un peu mollement afin d'attirer son attention. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas vraiment, il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. L'élève de Tsunade ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sous le coup de la surprise, et frappa durement au niveau de l'épaule son meilleur ami qui eut un petit sourire déformé par la douleur. Il avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux… mais à quel prix ?

- Si on en croit Neji, c'est un garçon. Donc… Selon moi, on peut éliminer Neji : d'abord, pourquoi nous avoir fourni une information supplémentaire afin de dénicher l'auteur du papier si c'était lui ? Au contraire, je crois que la personne ayant écrit cette confidence tient à garder ça secret le plus longtemps possible.

« Dans les films, ce sont toujours les garçons les plus introvertis qui tombent en amour avec les femmes les plus expressives et ouvertes. Donc, j'arrête mon choix sur Sasuke.

- Moi j'opte pour la solidarité féminine ! s'exclama Temari. Et vlan ! Dans tes dents Sasu-chan !

Le Sasu-chan en question lui répondit par une grimace.

Shikamaru, qui s'apprêtait à fournir son opinion, fut déconcentré par Ino qui bougeait de manière impatiente entre ses jambes. Il relâcha son emprise d'autour de sa taille en rougissant, ne s'étant pas rendu compte avant qu'il la tenait toujours contre lui, puis rendit son verdict :

- Je raisonne en sens inverse que Sakura : bien sûr, son opinion est très logique. Malgré tout, je m'appuie sur d'autres arguments pour appuyer ma preuve : au contraire, pourquoi Neji n'aurait-il pas pensé nous mettre sur une fausse piste afin de brouiller les pistes ?

« En effet, ce sont toujours les glaçons les plus froids qui fondent face à la chaleur des filles les plus extraverties.

- Alors tu crois que… ? débuta Naruto.

- Attends ! s'interposa Ino avec regard dur.

Le regard du garçon se fit blessé. Il préféra ne pas en rajouter afin de ne pas énervée davantage son amie. Enfin, si un jour seulement il avait été son ami.

- C'était mignon ce que tu as dit !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, peu intéressé par les propos que tenait son amie à propos du fait qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'à peu près gentleman avec les années. Il entendit Temari approuver vaguement. Son attention était plutôt portée vers Naruto qui ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette depuis le début de la soirée. Son regard semblait dans la confusion et son esprit semblait s'imaginer une foule de scénarios probablement inatteignables. Le génie se racla la gorge et se donna comme objectif de redonner le moral à l'homme-démon.

- Alors, Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- C'est Neji !

Le blond pointa un doigt accusateur sur Neji qui arqua un sourcil. Shikamaru sourit :

- Ton avis, s'il te plaît ?

Évidemment, il était clair qu'il avait copié son opinion sur la sienne ; Naruto étant considéré comme le cancre du groupe tandis que lui était considéré comme le génie. Shikamaru eut un sourire triste : Naruto n'avait pas dû l'avoir eue facile la vie…

- Bon, d'accord !

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et réfléchit un moment :

- Et pourquoi pas… Sasu-chan ?

Naruto afficha un grand sourire dont lui seul avait le secret ce qui provoqua la bonne humeur de tout le monde dans le groupe. Même Sasuke afficha un sourire.

- D'accord. Maintenant, à mon tour ! s'exclama Kiba. Moi, je dis que c'est Ino qui est tombée amoureuse d'une fille. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle pourrait correspondre au profil type ?

- Quoi !?

Tenten se releva d'un seul trait et s'approcha d'un pas rapide et menaçant de Kiba qui grimaça peureusement.

- Tu ne crois pas que tes propos sont _légèrement_ homophobes et / ou teintés d'une foule de préjugés ?

- J-je… mais non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça !

- J'espère bien pour toi espèce de crétin de mes deux !

- Je ne fais que la taquiner, pas vrai, Ino ?

Celle-ci ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer la scène d'un œil amusé.

- Désolée mon beau ! 1-1 !

La jeune femme aux macarons s'approcha encore un peu plus de Kiba, de manière à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du garçon. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et son visage se décomposa en voyant les traits tirés du visage de sa vis-à-vis, déformés par la colère des propos qu'il tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle approcha sa main pour le frapper mais le garçon se tassa rapidement. Elle sourit simplement en voyant son visage imprégné de peur.

- Espèce de peureux fini !

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Tenten se rasseyait sagement près de Neji et de Hinata.

- Wow ! Kiba !

- Oh… c'est beau ! Tu sauras qu'elle fait franchement peur quand elle veut ! se défendit le maître-chien.

- J'imagine que je n'ai d'autre choix que d'approuver, consentit Neji en hochant doucement la tête.

Tenten bougea de manière impatiente et dit :

-Vous dites tous que c'est Sasuke qui est tombé amoureux d'une folle car les gars à l'apparence de durs tombent toujours amoureux des femmes les plus énervées ; seulement, il n'y a pas que Sasuke qui est un glaçon dans cette pièce ? Est-ce que vous avez oublié qu'il y a Neji aussi ?

Un ange passa.

- Et alors, l'avis final ? s'enquit Sasuke.

- J'irai simplement en disant que c'est Sasuke. Donc, alors ? Temari, tu as comptabilisé les résultats ? demanda le Hyûga.

- Hey oh ! J'suis quand même pas à ton service espèce de M. Je-me-la-pète-parce-que-je-fais-parti-des-grands-et-richissimes-Hyûga –sans vouloir t'offenser Hinata. T'as qu'à faire tout ça tout seul comme un grand si tu y tiens tant que ça !

- Calme-toi un peu femme galère ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

- Au pire, c'est pas très grave ! On n'aura qu'à faire sans, proposa Naruto.

- J'suis bien d'accord ! Pour une fois, ce qu'il dit n'est pas fou, confirma Ino.

Le cœur du garçon se gonfla dans sa poitrine et il eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il se sentait totalement inutile et gonflant face à l'énergie qu'Ino dégageait. Elle était parfaite… contrairement à lui ; et il savait que jamais il ne pourrait l'avoir. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il avait de la difficulté à imaginer une telle possibilité. Malgré tout, au lieu de tourner la page ou encore, de totalement l'arracher, il continuait à s'accrocher aux rares sourires et regards qu'elle lui accordait. Elle était totalement inaccessible pour un gars comme lui et il le savait parfaitement.

Il aurait bien voulu faire comme d'habitude et sourire bêtement aux gens qui en avaient besoin. Pour tous, il était comme un point d'ancrage ; quelqu'un à qui on s'accroche désespérément lorsque rien ne va. En fait, les gens venaient simplement pour se confier à lui et obtenir du réconfort de sa part. Jamais personne d'autre que Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Kiba n'étaient venu pour lui demander de ses nouvelles à lui. Oh, c'est vrai ! Depuis quelques temps, il y avait aussi Hinata. Elle semblait avoir pris davantage confiance en elle et l'approchait dorénavant plus. Ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié, voyant bien vite qu'ils possédaient autant de volonté l'un que l'autre.

Ce soir, malheureusement, il ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas la force. Ses yeux lui piquaient et il voulait simplement déguerpir d'ici afin de se cacher dans un coin et pleurer son cœur qui saignait. Ses yeux criaient un message d'amour et de tristesse que personne ne semblait percevoir.

Sakura remarqua le changement brutal de comportement de son meilleur ami. Elle l'observa un moment et, voyant que son état ne s'améliorait pas, lui reprit la main en la serrant très fort. Ils s'observèrent un moment dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et la médic-nin vit les yeux de l'homme-renard s'emplirent d'eau. Elle lança un regard paniqué à Sasuke qui ne sut que faire d'autre que de hausser les épaules et se rapprocher un peu plus du petit cocon d'intimité que formait ses coéquipiers… sa famille. Les seules personnes qui comptaient réellement pour lui.

Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de sentir à nouveau le regard de tous sur sa personne, il se releva brutalement et lança des éclairs à tous. Une énergie nouvelle et puissante se dégageait de son corps à présent. Sakura et Sasuke lui attrapèrent chacun une cheville afin de l'inciter à se calmer : il ne fallait surtout pas que le démon-renard manifeste sa présence.

- Est-ce que vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai écrit sur le papier ? demanda Naruto d'un ton cassant.

Il ne laissa le temps à personne de répondre. Sasuke et Sakura se serrèrent les mains tendrement et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, inquiets pour leur ami. Ils devinaient aisément la suite des évènements.

- J'ai écrit que j'étais tombé totalement fou amoureux d'une nymphe ; d'une fille pour qui jamais je n'aurai la moindre importance. Qui, peu importe ce que je dise ou que je fasse, me regardera toujours avec un regard supérieur. Cette fille, elle se tient dans cette pièce. Et, vous voulez que je vous dise qui c'est ?

Une tension lourde s'installa et personne n'osa piper mot.

- Elle s'appelle Ino Yamanaka et, pour moi, elle sera toujours la seule. Malheureusement, pour elle, je ne serai jamais rien d'autre qu'un bouffon de service !

Ses deux pupilles bleu océan laissèrent s'échapper deux gouttes d'eau salées qui roulèrent rapidement le long de ses joues. Il la regarda une dernière fois les gens avant de laisser une queue de Kyûbi sortir. Il serra les poings puis sortit rapidement de la pièce. Ino, quant à elle, ne put retenir ses pleurs plus longtemps ; elle avait deviné depuis le début de son discours que c'était d'elle qu'il s'agissait et se sentait maintenant coupable de ses agissements envers Naruto.

Sakura se dégagea de Sasuke et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie qu'elle cueillit tendrement dans ses bras. La jeune femme fondit en larmes.

Fin du chapitre

J'ai hésité à poster mais une amie à moi – lukia – m'a convaincue de poster. Je dois dire que ses commentaires m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur alors c'est pourquoi je me suis décidée à partager avec vous cette petite ficlette.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre malgré sa longueur. J'hésite encore à propos du prochain chapitre. Ça me fera donc un sujet à quoi penser pour mes longues heures d'insomnie habituelles.

Merci de laisser des commentaires

Usagi-chan524


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Lors d'une petite fête, les ninjas décident de chacun écrire une confidence sur un papier. Maintenant, c'est aux autres de deviner qui est l'auteur de chacun des papiers. Sinon, place aux conséquences !

Couples : Mystère

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

Mot de l'auteure : La fin du chapitre 1 a été remaniée puisqu'elle était trop expéditive. Aussi, je tiens vraiment à dire un gros merci à tous pour vos commentaires.

Guess who ?

Chapitre 2

La méchante sorcière

_POV Ino_

La pluie qui perlait sur mon visage, je m'en fichais ; de même que mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre mais, ça aussi, je m'en fichais complètement.

Après le départ de Naruto, j'avais été prise d'un grand vertige et mon cœur s'était mis à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, me donnant l'impression que lui aussi voulait partir à la course… à la suite de Naruto. Lorsque j'avais vu la première queue de chakra se dégager de son corps, j'avais eu atrocement peur. Pas peur par égoïsme, loin de là ; car je n'avais pas peur pour ma propre sécurité mais plutôt pour la sienne.

Sakura avait compris en m'observant ce que je ressentais à cet instant et m'avait ordonné d'aller le rejoindre et que, autant pour moi que pour lui, c'était mieux.

Mes yeux ne me guidaient pas ; je me laissais simplement guider par mon seul instinct, comme si je savais parfaitement où il devait se trouver. Au bout d'un moment, je me retrouvai sur la colline des Hokage. Je le vis, adossé contre la statut de son père et remarquai sa ressemblance avec le Quatrième. Mon cœur s'accéléra à nouveau, comme si c'était possible, et je dus souffler un coup. Je tentai de calmer mon état de panique soudaine et ne réussis à rien. Je m'approchai lentement de lui et ne me préoccupai pas de la queue de chakra orange qui dansait autour de lui. Le visage du garçon exprimait une grande concentration et ses traits étaient tirés : en cet instant, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de calmer les pulsions meurtrières de Kyûbi qui devait certainement le prendre d'assaut.

Il leva la tête et croisa mes yeux. Je tressautai et faillis glisser en bas de la colline. Rapidement, il s'approcha de moi et me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe. Il s'éloigna par contre aussi vite afin d'éviter de me blesser à cause de Kyûbi. Je lui adressai un sourire tendre qu'il ignora.

- Je… est-ce que tu pourrais te calmer s'il te plaît ? Je… -je m'approchai à nouveau de lui et tendis ma main en sa direction. J'aimerais te serrer contre mon cœur.

Ses yeux, méfiants, m'observèrent un instant, comme s'il croyait que j'allais lui faire un coup croche. Triste, je ramenai ma main vers moi.

Je sursautai en sentant sa main se poser sur la mienne. Mes yeux plein d'eau se levèrent vers lui et je croisai les siens. J'eus soudainement envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il ne me laisse jamais partir.

-Prends-moi dans tes br…

J'éclatai en sanglots et me jetai dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas au début. Puis, je sentis son corps se coller au mien. Il effectua une forte pression dans mon dos afin de s'assurer que je ne le quitte pas. Je voulus parler mais m'étouffai dans mes pleurs.

Je me sentais bien dans cette étreinte. La chaleur de Kyûbi était encore présente ce qui ajoutait à mon bonheur. Je me callai davantage contre lui puis me redressai d'un coup direct qui le déstabilisa quelque peu. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, pris sa main et la posai sur ma joue. Il rougit en même temps de hausser un sourcil –Tenten aurait été jalouse de son habilité- ce qui le rendit extrêmement mignon.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de me pardonner ?

Il me sourit et son visage se pressa contre le mien. Il chercha avidement mes lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler face à son cirque. Il s'éloigna de moi et parut faussement indigné :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Yamanaka ?

- Mais rien du tout Uzumaki !

Je me penchai et pris possession de ses lèvres.

---

- Finalement, on ne le terminera jamais ce jeu ! fit remarquer Shikamaru, légèrement impatient et fatigué.

- Espèce de crétin ! Tu ne penses pas que ta remarque est un peu déplacée après tout ce qui vient de se passer ? le disputa Temari en le menaçant des yeux.

- Et pourquoi ce le serait ? intervint Sakura. Après tout, ils sont tous les deux adultes ! Et puis, tout ira bien.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? s'enquit Kiba.

La médic-nin lui sourit d'un air tendre :

- Ino est amoureuse de lui. Je crois qu'elle vient tout juste de s'en rendre compte.

Un silence de surprise parcourut la pièce.

- Et pour ce qui est de Kyûbi ? s'inquiéta Hinata.

Sasuke posa ses yeux sur elle et lui sourit. La jeune fille se sentit rougir : elle était surprise d'avoir réussi l'impossible : attirer l'attention du survivant Uchiwa sur elle.

- Naruto est blessé, certes. Malgré tout, il ne laissera pas sortir plus d'une queue, c'est certain. Avec les années, il a réussi à mieux contrôler la force impressionnante du démon-renard.

- Et puis, continua sa coéquipière, même s'il ne se calmait pas en voyant Ino, elle ne pourrait pas être gravement blessée. À une queue, Naruto n'est pas très dangereux encore.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, convaincus.

- Ça veut dire qu'on continue dans ce cas ? s'enquit Kiba, un peu perdu.

Tenten lui fit un signe de tête et le garçon lui répondit par un visage peu convaincu. Il ne semblait plus du tout suivre les évènements depuis qu'Ino avait quitté la pièce, complètement déboussolée et en pleurs. Il avait eut envie de la suivre et de la serrer dans ses bras. Dans sa tête, il espérait sincèrement que Naruto prendrait soin d'elle et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ; dans son cœur, il se demandait vaguement pourquoi il en voulait à son ami alors que c'était la blonde qui l'avait d'abord blessé. Kiba devait bien avouer que tout ça était de la faute d'Ino ; pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Il secoua la tête d'un coup vif et reporta son attention sur les autres. Il remarqua Sakura qui agaçait Sasuke qui grognait. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils fabriquaient mais la bonne humeur de l'élève de Tsunade l'atteignit et son cœur arrêta de cogner à mort dans sa poitrine.

- Hum…

Neji tourna sa tête vers Temari et observa ce qu'elle faisait. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et elle semblait en plein questionnement. Il se rapprocha d'elle et vit qu'elle observait la feuille sur laquelle elle venait tout juste d'écrire les résultats de la partie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Ino n'a pas répondue.

- Elle était peut-être perturbée ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Le Hyûga la fixa un plus long moment : lorsqu'elle n'était pas hyperactive, elle pouvait vraiment être sympa. Et puis, il était vrai qu'elle était sacrément belle comme fille !

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on peut les exclure du jeu ? Après tout… je crois bien qu'on ne les reverra pas de si tôt !

Temari tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit gentiment.

- D'accord.

Et elle raya leur nom de la liste.

Elle tapa dans ses mains afin d'attirer l'attention de tous. Cela ne prit pas grand temps puisqu'elle finit par faire taire tous les contrevenants en les menaçant de ses yeux. Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire : jamais elle ne changerait.

- Donc… on a quatre résultats pour Sasuke ; deux pour Neji ainsi que deux pour Ino.

- Et Naruto et Ino là-dedans ? s'informa Kiba.

Temari fit un sourire complice à Neji qui regardait ailleurs. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant mais elle reprit contenance bien assez vite :

- Tu n'avais qu'à écouter la jolie petite réunion qui se tenait ici au lieu de draguer Tenten.

La jeune femme en question rougit violemment et le maître-chien s'empressa d'enlever sa main qui traînait sur la cuisse de la lanceuse d'armes.

- Soit ! s'exclama Sakura. Qui a écrit ce mystérieux papier ?

---

La pluie continuait à tambouriner violemment contre le sol froid de la ville mais cela m'était bien égal. J'avais un sourire béat collé au visage et me serrais dans les bras de mon ange.

Nous étions rentrés il y avait de cela presqu'une heure dans l'appartement de Naruto et avions pris nos douches –à tour de rôle, faut-il préciser. Ensuite, nous nous étions écrasés dans son lit et étions restés comme ça un long moment dans un silence des plus totals.

Alors que je commençais à croire qu'il venait de s'endormir, il me demanda :

- Ino-chan… est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Fébrile, il approcha sa main de mon visage et le caressa doucement. Je sentis les poils sur mes bras se hérisser malgré la grande présence de chaleur et de confort qui m'entourait –à savoir, Naruto lui-même.

Je lui souris : ce qui se déroulait en ce moment même devait vraiment être difficile à croire pour lui. Pourtant, c'était bien la réalité. Enfin, je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Commencerais-je à douter moi aussi de la sincérité des évènements ayant découlés de la crise dans la soirée ?

Je nichai ma tête contre son cou et hochai la tête lentement en humant à plein nez son odeur de ramens. Jamais ces nouilles ne m'avaient paru aussi intéressantes!

- Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

Mes cheveux étaient mouillés ; c'était un fait indiscutable ; pourtant, je sentis des gouttes d'eau atterrir dans mes cheveux. Je sentis aussi son torse tressauter contre moi et mon cœur se serra. Malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Je sentis son emprise autour de moi se relâcher. Mon visage se figea brusquement et je me sentis tomber ; dans le sens littéraire, bien sûr. Peut-être que finalement j'étais bien cette vilaine sorcière à laquelle Sakura me comparait souvent –pour plaisanter, disait-elle toujours- ?

Je constatai avec effroi mon manque de tact en voyant le visage de mon blond, ravagé par les larmes. Ma gorge se noua et je dus tousser afin de pouvoir respirer correctement. Mes yeux se fixèrent dans les siens et je tentai de lui implorer pardon.

Je me dis que sa semaine avait carrément dû être pénible pour qu'il soit aussi sensible ; ou bien sinon, ça avait simplement été moi qui avais été aveugle durant toutes ses années passées à le côtoyer ?

Je cherchai sa main sous le drap mais ne la trouvai pas. Il était distant et je n'aimais pas ça. Je voulais lui prouver, de n'importe quelle manière qui soit possible, que je l'aimais. À cet instant, mon cœur cognait plus fort et beaucoup plus rapidement que la normale ; même que ça avait toujours été le cas en sa présence. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'avais jamais pensé à apparenter ce sentiment à l'amour.

Voyant bien que mes tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec, je me décidai à partir. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos m'incendier mais je ne me retournerai pas. Sans le regarder, je parlai :

- En fait, je crois que je suis tombée en amour avec toi ; sauf que je n'ai jamais réellement expérimenté l'amour ; contrairement à toi.

« Si tu ne veux pas de moi, par contre, je trouverai la force de surmonter cette épreuve.

J'eus un rire amer :

- Après tout, je ne suis que la vilaine sorcière !

---

Tout le monde fixait Neji, qui venait tout juste de se lever, avec de grands yeux. Shikamaru et Tenten, quant à eux, semblaient en pleine communication visuelle. Ils semblaient tous les deux se féliciter d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse à l'énigme.

Temari choisit de ne pas montrer ses états d'âmes, comme d'habitude. À vrai dire, elle était rongée par la jalousie. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit elle qui soit l'heureuse élue. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas qui était la chanceuse qui possédait une place première loge dans le coeur de son amour et c'était surtout ça qui la rendait le plus malade. Ses yeux, à cet instant même, étaient fixés sur la personne dont son cœur criait le nom à chaque occasion qu'elle ouvrait la bouche ; que ce soit pour parler ou pour respirer.

Elle se ressaisit rapidement et décida de se pencher sur les règlements du jeu qui étaient établis au fur et à mesure par sa propre personne.

- Donc… la dernière personne à avoir nommé le supposé auteur de ce papier était Neji ; ores, je crois qu'on peut l'exclure du vote puisque c'était lui-même l'auteur. De plus, Ino n'a rien dit. La dernière personne à avoir répondu était donc Tenten ; qui a eu la bonne réponse. Donc, nous sommes tous sauvés !

Elle termina son monologue en levant son poing dans les airs en signe de victoire. Sakura rigola et l'imita.

Temari pigea à nouveau un papier dans le chapeau de magicien et lut le papier à voix haute :

_« J'aime follement et passionnément Sasuke »_

Évidemment, pas besoin de s'étendre sur le sujet. La plupart des gens répondirent Sakura tandis qu'une ou deux personnes s'obstinaient sur Ino malgré l'histoire avec Naruto qui s'était déroulée tout à l'heure. À ce sujet, il y avait eu de nombreuses petites engueulades à propos du manque de solidarité que les garçons vouaient à leur ami dans ses démarches amoureuses.

Bref, au final, tout le monde avait tord, car, devinez un peu qui se leva ?

Fin du chapitre

Assez peu intéressant au niveau du déroulement de la soirée entre tous. Le chapitre était surtout porté sur la relation entre Naruto et Ino.

Pour ceux qui ont deviné pour Neji, je vous dis bravo !

Maintenant, nouveau défi : de qui est le papier fraîchement pigé ?

Je vais tenter de poster le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible mais je ne peux rien garantir. J'ai à étudier des examens et ma fin de semaine est déjà super chargée. De plus, une fois l'école terminée, je commence à travailler presqu'à temps plein. Malgré tout, les idées affluent en ce moment alors ça ne devrait pas me prendre énormément de temps avant de vous pondre un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre !

Merci de laisser des commentaires

Usagi-chan524


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé : Lors d'une petite fête, les ninjas décident de chacun écrire une confidence sur un papier. Maintenant, c'est aux autres de deviner qui est l'auteur de chacun des papiers. Sinon, place aux conséquences !

Couples : Mystère

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

Note : Merci pour les reviews ! Ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

Guess who

Chapitre 3

Vivre dans l'ombre

_Pov Hina_

Mes jambes tremblaient sous moi tellement le regard des autres sur moi était pesant. Mes joues devaient fort probablement être ravagées par la gêne.

J'étais gênée de nature, c'était vrai, mais là, c'était incroyable comment je me sentais ! L'humiliation me parcourut en entière lorsque je croisai les yeux inexpressifs de Sasuke. Il ne semblait pas réagir outre mesure à la « déclaration » que je venais de lui faire. Mes yeux s'emplirent d'eau et je serrai le poing afin de me pousser à me redonner une certaine contenance. Malgré tout mes efforts, je me sentais toujours aussi mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui.

Comment avais-je seulement pu être aussi stupide !? Il était bien évident que le dernier des Uchiwa ne veuille pas d'une satanée princesses Hyûga ! Je détestais mon statut social ; il m'écœurait. Depuis toute petite, j'avais voulu me défaire de mon nom de famille ; pour la simple et bonne raison que les Hyûga et les Uchiwa s'étaient toujours fait la guerre. Bien sûr, mes parents avaient toujours sorti leurs habituelles formules d'hypocrisie en leur présence ; il en était de même pour les Uchiwa en présence de mes parents ; pourtant, j'avais souvent entendu des commentaires déplacés à propos du comportement de telle ou encore telle personne ; que ce soit du côté des Uchiwa ou du côté des Hyûga.

Nos deux clans se réunissaient souvent. Par obligation, bien sûr. Les enfants étaient placés dans une autre pièce tandis que les parents soupaient, s'entretenant de divers sujets professionnels. Je me souvenais encore des soirées passées en présence de Neji, Sasuke et Itachi durant lesquelles nous nous amusions à écouter nos parents se disputer sur tel ou tel sujet ; à l'époque, Hanabi n'était pas encore au monde.

Mon cœur se serra à ses bons souvenirs. Premièrement : Itachi avait disparu de ma vie depuis plusieurs années déjà et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer ce départ. Je ne connaissais pas les sentiments de Neji à propos de ce malheureux évènement mais devinais qu'il souffrait autant que moi ; à la différence près qu'il transformait sans difficulté toute sa tristesse en une haine mal contenue. Deuxièmement : Sasuke et moi ne nous adressions plus que rarement la parole. L'amitié qui s'était tissée au fil des ans entre nous deux semblait soudainement être disparue d'un seul coup.

- Hinata-chan ?

Le regard de mon cousin sembla soudainement peser beaucoup plus lourd sur moi que celui des autres. Je déglutis difficilement et mes yeux de neige fixèrent les siens. Il semblait ne pas comprendre mes sentiments, n'éprouvant plus rien d'autre pour les Uchiwa qu'une profonde et irréversible aversion ; même si Sasuke n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su défendre ses parents ; d'une certaine manière, c'est lui qui avait causé la perte de leur grande amitié.

Le tonnerre gronda à l'extérieur et la lumière s'estompa d'un seul coup. Mon corps fut secoué par la surprise mais je me repris assez vite. J'entendis Temari pousser un hoquet de surprise et devinai mon cousin la consoler ; j'avais toujours su qu'il avait un faible pour la jeune femme du Sable ; sa confidence écrite me l'avait confirmé.

Je sentis la main de Sasuke prendre la mienne. Sa chaleur m'enveloppa et je souris, vaguement gênée par ce contact inattendu. Il ne dit rien mais je sentis qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il voulait m'entretenir. Il me tira vers la sortie et je le suivis sagement, vaguement interrogative et inquiète quant à ses intentions.

---

_Pov Ino_

Mon cœur fut parcourut par un violent spasme. Je ne me sentais pas très bien et cela se faisait ressentir par mon état déplorable : mes poils étaient tous dressés comme des piquets, en recherche désespérée de chaleur ; j'avais vraiment envie de vomir, sans pourtant y parvenir ; de plus, un atroce mal de tête me martelait le crâne.

Je ne savais pas encore parfaitement ce qui mettait Naruto dans un tel état de tristesse. Malgré tout, je savais qu'il était malheureux et cette seule pensée suffisait à me mettre dans tous mes états.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle émotion… contradictoire. C'était le mot oui. Lorsqu'il m'avait chassée de son domicile, j'avais été prise de pensées plutôt… méchantes. En ce moment, c'était le contraire : c'était à moi que je voulais faire mal. Je m'en voulais énormément de lui avoir fait mal et redoutais plus que tout qu'il ne veuille plus jamais lui parler.

Ces derniers temps, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait de, disons, particulier entre moi et Naruto. Ne comprenant pas la situation, j'avais décidé de passer outre et mon incompréhension s'était transformée d'elle-même en de la colère. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce sentiment étrange que je ressentais en sa présence était en fait un amour pur et inconditionnel.

Je tournai vivement la tête sur mon oreiller et ma main pendouilla le long de mon matelas. J'accrochai, sans le faire exprès, la pointe de mon kunaï. Je relevai ma main au niveau de mes yeux et constatai que la peau était déchirée et laissait perler quelques gouttes de sang. Un mot résonna dans ma tête : « aiguisé ». Désespérée, je me penchai et l'attrapai d'une main par la lame. Ne pouvant plus pleurer, mon corps pleurait à ma place, se vidant de son sang comme je m'étais vidée de mes larmes.

L'arme remonta lentement le long de mon corps et s'arrêta au niveau de mon cœur. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai : une fois pour toute, j'allais en finir ; la méchante sorcière rendait enfin les armes…

---

_POV Tema_

Ma gorge se noua et je dus faire énormément d'efforts pour reprendre une respiration plus normale. Un nouveau tonnerre gronda à l'extérieur et la prise de Neji se resserra autour de moi. Dans ma tête, je ris : il croyait que c'était le tonnerre qui m'inquiétait alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Depuis toute petite, j'avais une peur intense du noir. Je n'avais jamais réussi à la surmonter. Débile comme crainte, vous direz-vous ? En fait, pas tant que ça.

Mon imagination avait toujours été débordante ; j'en faisais toujours les frais en me retrouvant dans le noir le plus total. Je revoyais toujours dans ma tête, à chaque nuit d'insomnie, les visages implorants des personnes que Gaara avait autrefois tuées, sans pitié. À chaque fois, Kankurô et moi étions restés sagement à l'arrière, attendant sagement que notre petit frère ait achevé sa sale besogne. Bien sûr, j'étais ninja et tuer des gens était quelque chose qui pouvait arriver ; malheureusement, les gens que j'imaginais avaient été tués _sans_ raison. Simplement pour satisfaire les envies de meurtre du sale démon qui se trouvait dans le corps de mon frère.

Je nichai mon visage un peu violemment dans le cou de Neji qui ne dit rien. Je voulus relever la tête afin d'observer ce que les autres fabriquaient mais il me retint contre son torse. Je me débattis un peu mollement mais il ne fit pas cas de mon refus. J'abandonnai donc et fermai les yeux, appuyée contre lui. Les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent et je sombrai.

---

_POV Neji_

Je m'inquiétais ; les autres devaient fort probablement le lire sur mon visage. Évidemment, pour le moment, je m'en fichais. _Pour le moment_.

Shikamaru s'approcha lentement de moi, traînant presque des pieds, tandis que je resserrais mon emprise sur le corps tremblotant de Temari : elle semblait en prise à de grands cauchemars. Elle semblait vouloir se sauver en courant et se cacher quelque part. Comme une petite fille.

Mon ami posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule et je tournai mon visage vers lui.

- Tu sais ce qui lui prend ?

Ma voix était dure. À force de ne pas vouloir exposer mes émotions ainsi que mes états d'âme, j'avais dû développer une habitude. Shikamaru ne releva pas et s'assit près de moi. D'une main tendre, il fit glisser quelques mèches blondes de Temari entre ses doigts. Une pointe de jalousie perça mon cœur mais je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention, jugeant que le moment était plutôt mal choisi.

- Temari peut sembler sans faille, sans défense. Pourtant, elle reste toujours une petite fille pour ses frères, ainsi que pour moi. Elle craint plus que tout de se retrouver dans le noir, sans repère. Le silence et l'obscurité sont ce qui lui fait le plus peur. Déjà petite, elle faisait souvent des crises d'insomnie suite à des malaises nocturnes.

« Ensuite, on devine tous la suite : le fait que son frère se mette à tuer une foule de gens sans aucun remord ne lui a pas rendu la tâche plus facile.

Je le fixais avec intérêt. Une question vint par contre me titiller les méninges. Je décidai de lui en faire part :

- D'où est-ce que tu tiens tout ça ?

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur son visage et je grognai, devinant la raison de sa soudaine bonne humeur. J'avais été jaloux… et Shikamaru l'avait perçu.

- Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! criai-je.

Notre conversation, jusqu'à présent à peu près intime, devint rapidement publique. Tous les autres s'approchèrent et tendirent l'oreille, soudainement intéressés par ce que nous racontions.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Kiba, curieux et en gigotant.

Sakura, probablement déçue de l'absence de Naruto, décida de se venger sur Kiba. Elle était presque couchée sur lui, s'étant déplacée trop vite, et ses mouvements la gênaient. Elle abattit donc son poing sur sa tête et le garçon grimaça en se frottant la tête. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et la regarda d'un œil mauvais ; cette dernière se contenta de lui faire la grimace.

- Je crois qu'on vient de connaître la personne sur qui Neji en pince ! s'amusa Shikamaru.

Orgueilleux, je répliquai, du tact-au-tact :

- Cesse donc de déblatérer tes conneries et contente-toi plutôt de répondre à ma question.

Nous nous fixâmes un moment et conclûmes finalement une entente à l'amiable : il ne disait rien à propos de mon secret et je ne dévoilais pas bêtement le nom de la femme qui avait réussi, en un tour de main, à remporter son cœur. S'il révélait le nom de Temari, j'en faisais de même pour l'autre. C'était de bonne guerre, selon moi.

Kiba, comme pour combler l'absence de Naruto, demanda, trépignant comme un gamin impatient :

- Alors, c'est qui, Neji ?

Sakura, n'étant plus sur ses cuisses mais toujours près de lui, grogna et l'assomma encore. Pour ma part, je me déplaçai lentement, prenant soin de ne pas brusquer le corps de Temari, toujours secoué par de multiples spasmes, et fit une pichenette à Kiba qui se plaignit.

Nous nous sourîmes tous tandis que le maître-chien se rendait aux toilettes, mauvais joueur.

Fin du chapitre

Ce chapitre-ci m'a posé un peu beaucoup de problèmes : mon premier style d'écriture -narrateur externe- ressortait souvent dans le texte. Par habitude. J'ai donc dû passer une moment à tout corriger et à remanier certaines phrases afin de ne rien laisser paraître. Donc, j'ai dû me relire plusieurs fois afin de me corriger.

J'ai terminé l'école aujourd'hui ! Je suis trop heureuse !

Ainsi, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux été.

Merci de laisser des commentaires.

Usagi-chan524


	4. Chapter 4

Résumé : Lors d'une petite fête, les ninjas décident de chacun écrire une confidence sur un papier. Maintenant, c'est aux autres de deviner qui est l'auteur de chacun des papiers. Sinon, place aux conséquences !

Couples : Mystère

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

Note : Rien à redire ! Bonne lecture !

Guess who ?

Chapitre 4

Plonger pour mieux remonter

_POV Ino _

Je m'éveillai lentement et, à peine ai-je ouvert les yeux, je pris conscience de la douleur qui irradiait au niveau de mon cœur. Je voulus me redresser mais fut prise de court par le mal. C'était assez difficile de décrire la douleur. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et en même temps je ressentais une pression énorme sur mon cœur, comme si on essayait de me l'arracher d'un seul coup, m'enlevant ainsi ma pauvre et misérable vie.

Je fus assaillie par un flash surprenant : j'avais tenté de me suicider. Brusquement, sans vraiment que je ne fasse attention, je me frappai moi-même mais regrettai rapidement mon geste impulsif. Je criai sous le coup de la douleur.

- Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes et je vis Naruto bouger de manière assez étrange devant moi. Encore à moitié endormi, il se débattait vivement, essayant de savoir ce qui se passait.

Sa main était pressée dans la mienne. Pour le calmer, j'y déposai un doux baiser. Ce simple geste eut l'effet escompté : il arrêta de gigoter en tous sens. Malheureusement, le regard blessé qu'il m'accorda me laissa de travers et je me sentis soudainement toute petite.

Il lâcha ma main et s'éloigna de moi. Il me jaugea une dernière fois de son regard blessé avant de sortir définitivement de la chambre.

---

J'avais dormi cinq heures de plus depuis le départ de Naruto. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer de lui que le sommeil m'avait attaquée et m'avait emportée avec lui dans le monde des songes.

Lorsque j'avais rouvert les yeux, je m'étais rendue compte, en me traitant d'idiote, que je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je soupirai : il m'en était fallu de vraiment très peu afin que je ne passe pas le point de non-retour.

Sakura semblait concentrée, près de moi, sur un livre particulier que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je plissai les yeux (trop absorbée, mon amie n'avait pas encore remarqué mon manège) et reconnus les fameux livres de Jiraya. Je pouffai du mieux que je pus, m'efforçant de ne pas trop faire tressauter ma poitrine afin d'éviter de me faire mal.

La médic-nin leva la tête, apparemment surprise, et me fixa, heureuse de mon réveil et interrogatrice tant qu'à connaître la cause de ma crise de fou rire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles autant ? s'enquit-elle.

Son ignorance redoubla mon rire et je pointai simplement la couverte de son livre. Elle rougit violemment et fit disparaître rapidement les preuves.

- Tu n'as absolument rien vu ! décida-t-elle en me fermant les paupières.

- Oh que si ma chère ! répliquai-je en rouvrant mes yeux. Et les autres seront très heureux d'apprendre que notre sage petite Sakura est en fait une grande perverse !

Je m'amusais vraiment de la situation. Mon amie, à ma droite, rougissait de plus en plus de honte, prise sur le fait :

- En fait… étant donné que Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi attendent toujours les prochains livres, ça m'a intriguée et j'ai voulu jeter un rapide coup d'œil…

Je lui fis un grand sourire hypocrite et la discussion fut déclarée dossier classé.

Le regard de Sakura se fit plus grave et je soupirai : l'heure de la morale arrivait :

- Tu sais que tu nous as tous profondément inquiété ? Naruto a failli tuer une infirmière tellement il était inquiet pour toi ! Mais à quoi tu pensais enfin !?

Mes yeux s'emplirent d'eau et je m'efforçai de ne pas les laisser couler, orgueilleuse. Malgré tout, lorsque Sakura me caressa doucement les cheveux. Je ne pus retenir les larmes plus longtemps et pleurai bruyamment.

Je m'efforçai de calmer mon état afin de pouvoir parler convenablement :

- Tu as toujours eu raison Sakura : je suis une méchante sorcière. Ça m'a rendue malade lorsque j'y ai repensé et j'ai voulu en finir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en essuyant mes larmes.

- J'étais blottie contre Naruto ; tout allait bien. Jusqu'à temps qu'il me demande si je l'aimais. J'ai tellement été surprise par sa question que je me suis mise à rire. Il l'a mal pris et je suis partie. En revenant à la maison, j'ai décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Après tout, il serait beaucoup mieux sans ma présence.

La médic-nin eut un petit sourire :

- Tu sais que t'es vraiment idiote ?

Je baissai la tête, piteuse :

- La pire des pires, oui…

Elle hocha lentement la tête puis posa sa main sur mon cœur. Un peu surprise, je bougeai puis grimaçai.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Sakura était réellement un petit ange. Jamais une fois elle ne m'avait laissé tomber et avait toujours sur m'appuyer. Encore aujourd'hui, même lorsque j'avais été la pire des tartes, elle trouvait le moyen d'être là pour me soutenir.

- Non-non, m'empressai-je de dire. J'ai tout simplement bougé trop vite.

Elle devint pensive :

- Sinon, la douleur, en général ?

Je tentai de sourire mais n'y parvint que difficilement :

- Totalement insupportable ! Mais bon, tout ça c'est de ma faute alors je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre et Sakura se retourna d'un trait. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre lorsque je reconnus les cheveux en pétard de Naruto à travers le petit carré vitré de la porte.

- Je vais vous laisser !

Ma meilleure amie se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa le front. Elle se retourna ensuite, ouvrit la porte et adressa quelques mots à son coéquipier avant de disparaître dans le corridor.

---

_Pov Saku_

Tous les autres, soit Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru et Tenten, étaient assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, inquiets. Je vins les rejoindre et pris un siège près de Sasuke. Un peu inquiète pour Naruto, je pris instinctivement sa main dans la mienne et il n'opposa aucune résistance. Fatiguée, je posai ma tête sur son épaule et observai les alentours.

L'immeuble était vide, chose tout à fait normale puisqu'il était cinq heures du matin.

Je sursautai en entendant un reniflement puis souris tendrement en remarquant Shikamaru, tendu. En homme sensible, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes avant de savoir qu'elle s'en sortirait. Lorsque Naruto nous avait appelés d'urgence, nous avions tous été super paniqués, lui et moi plus que les autres. Tenten n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le consoler et ils se tenaient à présent la main. Appuyés l'un contre l'autre, ils tentaient vainement de trouver une position suffisamment confortable pour faciliter le sommeil.

Kiba aussi avait pleuré. Évidemment, savoir que la femme qu'on aime a des chances de mourir, ce n'est pas chose évidente. Hinata l'avait serré dans ses bras et ils formaient maintenant un cocon bien à eux, dormant comme des bébés. Parfois, on entendait les ronflements de Kiba résonner.

Tout le monde était serré contre quelqu'un ; sauf Temari et Neji. Depuis la crise de la jeune femme du Sable lors de la panne de courant, ils semblaient distants l'un de l'autre et semblaient vouloir s'éviter à tout prix. Placés chacun à l'opposé de l'autre, ils s'évitaient du regard et souffraient en silence.

Mes paupières se firent lourdes. Je me callai plus confortablement sur l'épaule de mon coéquipier avant de sombrer, abandonnant toute résistance face au sommeil.

---

_POV Ino_

Ses yeux bleus n'étaient plus vraiment bleus. Sous la colère, ses magnifiques iris devenaient plus foncés. Malgré tout, du vert perçait obstinément la couleur, signe de sa tristesse.

Ma gorge se serra lorsqu'il traîna des pieds jusqu'à moi ; autant que moi, il ne semblait pas désirer cette discussion. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle était essentielle afin de régler certains détails importants.

Sa voix de glace me surprit. Je tressautai violemment et une vague de douleur encore plus violente que les précédentes m'attaqua. Je me retins de peine et de misère de hurler.

- Espèce d'idiote ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça !?

Ses yeux me fixèrent, intenses. Je ne pus retenir son regard et détournai la tête, lâche. Je sentis une larme rouler lentement le long de ma joue et décidai de me laisser aller.

Mon corps tressauta légèrement, ramenant la douleur à puissance intense, et mon visage fut ravagé par les pleurs. Je vis l'expression faciale de l'homme de mon cœur changer de la colère à la tristesse et il se pencha vers moi et dégagea les mèches folles qui barraient mon visage pour les glisser derrière mes oreilles. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur mon front et mes yeux pleurèrent davantage : il devait penser que je le détestais pour avoir commis un tel acte ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Je voulus me redresser, l'impulsivité m'ayant gagnée, afin de cueillir ses lèvres et lui prouver le contraire mais n'y parvins pas. Il me fit une esquisse de sourire et s'approcha de moi. Malgré la douleur, je parvins à me redresser un minimum et à l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi afin de me ramener à l'ordre, je ne pus m'empêcher une grimace de douleur.

Sa main glissa sur mon visage et je l'observai un instant avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. Il semblait vouloir m'apporter réconfort et il réussissait parfaitement bien.

J'attrapai sa main et le forçai à m'observer. Il y eut un silence qui plana un moment dans la pièce durant lequel nous nous observions tout simplement, essayant de lire les états d'âmes de l'autre.

- Je t'aime Naruto, murmurai-je, un peu troublée par tout l'amour que j'avais découvert dans ses yeux.

Il m'adressa son grand sourire long de deux kilomètres dont lui seul avait le secret et j'en fus émue. Mon cœur se serra et la bonne humeur m'envahit, effaçant temporairement la douleur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Comme un fou ! m'assura-t-il.

Son regard illuminé perdit un instant de son éclat et je devinai sans problème ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire :

- Par contre, ne me fait plus _jamais_ ça !

Je le rassurai d'un petit sourire et caressai sa main en faisant des gestes rotatifs. Je le vis se tendre un moment puis se détendre tout d'un coup. Il me sourit à nouveau.

- Promis mon amour !

---

_POV Kiba_

Je venais tout juste de m'éveiller. Je dus observer la pièce à plusieurs reprises afin de voir un quelconque signe de vie. Tout le monde dormait ou quoi ?

Je vis Temari qui m'adressa un petit signe de main vers la droite. Je lui souris puis vit Neji, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je devins alors sceptique : ne s'aimaient-ils pas ces deux crétins ? Alors, que faisaient-ils aussi loin l'un de l'autre ?

Je voulus me lever afin d'aller incendier Neji du regard mais me souvins de la présence de ma meilleure amie sur moi qui grogna dans son sommeil. Elle entoura mon cou et je souris, attendri. Elle était vraiment mignonne lorsqu'elle dormait.

Je posai mon regard en avant de moi et remarquai que Sasuke était réveillé lui aussi, Sakura dormant d'un sommeil paisible sur son épaule. Je haussai un sourcil moqueur en voyant le regard protecteur que l'Uchiwa adressait à Hinata. J'observai ensuite Neji et vit sa mine déconfite, probablement un peu inquiet pour sa cousine face à toute l'attention que lui vouait Sasuke.

Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, une infirmière s'approcha de nous et chercha à attirer notre attention. Lorsqu'elle l'obtint finalement, elle nous dit :

- La patiente est réveillée : vous pouvez aller la voir.

Pas une ni deux, j'étais sur mes pieds, ce qui eut pour résultat de réveiller brutalement Hinata. Je sentis le regard empli de couteaux de Neji pointé dans mon dos et je rougis légèrement.

Je m'approchai de Sasuke et posai ma meilleure amie dans ses bras. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit et disparus dans l'immeuble en courant, sous les plaintes incessantes de l'infirmière.

---

J'ouvris grandement la porte, heureux de pouvoir revoir ma petite fleur. Malgré tout, je la refermai rapidement, le cœur totalement émietté : Naruto et Ino s'embrassaient.

Sans que je ne le veuille, les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de mes joues. Je serrai les poings et priai pour que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Malgré tout, je n'étais pas prêt à revérifier tout ça.

J'aimais Ino depuis que j'avais seize ans. Si je récoltais les conquêtes à l'époque, il en était de même pour elle. Nous entretenions une relation assez peu typique des gens de Konoha : nous nous donnions rendez-vous très fréquemment et ils se terminaient souvent dans le lit ; aucune attache n'avait été créée. Nous nous amusions aussi à nous rendre jaloux l'un l'autre avec nos différentes conquêtes d'un soir mais, malheureusement, comme tout se déroulait pour le mieux dans ma vie, il a fallu que j'en tombe amoureux.

Depuis que Naruto n'en n'avait plus après Sakura, je savais qu'il était tombé dans les filets de la jeune blonde. J'en avais été malade de jalousie à chaque rapprochement qui s'effectuait entre eux deux. Je n'avais par contre rien dit, ne voulant pas blessé mon ami.

J'entendis le pas de Sakura dans le corridor et enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux en retenant mon souffle afin de calmer mes pleurs : je ne voulais surtout pas que quelqu'un me voit dans cet état aussi pitoyable. Je pestai intérieurement en la sentant s'asseoir près de moi. Sa main entra en contact avec la mienne et elle m'incita à la regarder, chose que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui refuser. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée !

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et caressa mes cheveux, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Comme un bébé attendri, je me mis à pleurer davantage et me traitai de tout les noms. J'étais vraiment pathétique nom de Dieu ! Comment cette femme pouvait-elle faire pour me faire agir autant contre mon propre gré ?

Elle déposa sa main contre ma cuisse et je sentis les picotements me gagner. Ma tête bascula contre le mur et je fermai les yeux quelques secondes sous le plaisir. Je les rouvris rapidement afin qu'elle ne s'imagine pas des trucs.

- Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux… ici, personne ne te jugera.

J'observai ses magnifiques yeux verts et vis qu'elle était sincère. Elle ouvrit grand les bras et je vins m'y caler. Elle me berça ensuite doucement tandis que mes pleurs gagnaient en intensité.

---

_POV Naru_

Ma belle ferma les yeux un moment en tentant de retrouver la voie du sommeil. Je caressai distraitement ses lèvres en l'observant et elle me surprit vraiment en ouvrant brusquement la bouche et les yeux. Je retirai vivement ma main et son rire raisonna dans toute la pièce, geste qui emplit mon cœur d'une sensation de pur bonheur.

Pétillants de vie, ses deux magnifiques yeux bleus se fixèrent dans les miens et je lui souris.

- Est-ce que tu sais comment s'est déroulée la soirée des autres ? me demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, inquiète pour moi de simplement me rappeler cette soirée pourrie.

- Hum…, réfléchis-je. Sakura m'a fait un bref résumé de la situation étant donné que Sasuke s'obstinait dans le silence. Elle m'a raconté qu'après notre départ, ils avaient lu le papier de Hinata qui faisait d'office de déclaration d'amour à Sasuke –d'où la raison de son mutisme. Je me suis retourné pour lui faire face et je n'en revenais pas ! Il avait rougi ! Je l'ai asticoté un moment sur ce détail et il m'a jeté un regard noir de chez noir puis m'a frappé. D'ailleurs, ça fait encore très mal…

Je passai une main sur mon épaule endolorie et grimaçai. Ino leva les yeux au ciel, moqueuse, et me dit :

- Naruto, tu pars à la dérive complètement…

Je notai en souriant avant de continuer mon récit :

- Donc, ensuite s'en est suivie une panne d'électricité. Temari a complètement pété un câble et Neji s'est porté garant de la consoler. Elle a donc passé la soirée à pleurer contre lui. À ce passage, lorsque Sakura m'en a parlé, ils nous ont tous les deux fusillés du regard, nous réduisant en bouillie.

« Il y a eu un petit silence contrit dans la salle d'attente et Sakura a décidé de m'amener ailleurs. Elle m'a ensuite compté que lorsque la panne d'électricité était survenue, Sasuke et Hinata étaient partis dans la salle de bain afin de se parler en toute intimité. Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter puisque Kiba, que les autres venaient tout juste de charrier pour je ne sais trop quelle raison, est apparu par l'embrasure de la porte, qui était restée ouverte. Ensuite bah… Tenten a reçu mon coup de fil et a crié qu'il fallait se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital, réveillant ainsi Temari. Depuis ce moment, elle et Neji ne s'adressent plus la parole.

Mes yeux, qui devaient avoir retrouvé leur couleur initiale avec ma bonne humeur, devaient avoir repris leur teinte vert clair. Ino tenta un rapprochement vers moi mais n'y parvint pas. Je me penchai donc au-dessus du lit et cueillis tendrement ses lèvres.

Je m'éloignai d'elle presqu'à regrets et l'observai un instant. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude, sous le coup de la douleur. Ses yeux menaçaient de laisser couleur les larmes. Je n'avais pas besoin de tasser le drap d'hôpital afin de deviner la vilaine cicatrice qui barrait la perfection de son sein gauche.

Je partis dans mes pensées. Le souvenir douloureux du moment où je l'avais vu enfoncer le couteau dans sa chair me revint en mémoire et je dus fermer les yeux afin de me centrer plus sur moi-même et empêcher la tristesse et la colère de devenir trop puissantes ; il ne fallait pas que Kyûbi s'en mêle.

Lorsque j'étais rentré dans sa chambre, après m'être dit qu'il fallait qu'on s'explique, je l'avais retrouvée en train de pleurer sur son lit, une arme pointée directement sur son cœur et la main droite en sang. Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde à me lancer sur elle et le couteau s'était enfoncé dans sa peau mais avait été dévié légèrement de sa trajectoire initiale ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper de peu à la mort. Je préférais ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenu. Elle serait probablement morte devant mes yeux ou, pire encore, morte sans que personne ne le sache.

Je revins à moi-même lorsque je l'entendis hoqueter sous l'emprise des larmes. Je m'approchai d'elle et caressai distraitement son beau visage. Elle tenta de me sourire mais n'y parvint, prise d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.

- Je… je suis tel-tellement désolée ! parvint-elle à articuler.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel elle tenta de reprendre son souffle afin de pouvoir me parler plus convenablement. Elle réussit au bout de grands efforts :

- Je suis désolée… Tu ne mérites pas la vilaine sorcière que je suis… Tu mérites bien mieux !

Je fus tétanisé de voir qu'elle était sérieuse. Je m'éloignai d'un bond et elle me supplia de revenir vers elle. Malgré tout, j'étais beaucoup trop énervé contre elle pour pouvoir lui donner ce plaisir.

- Arrête avec cette histoire ! D'où est-ce que ça sort tout ça !

Une vague de puissance m'envahit et je sentis que Kyûbi était près de se manifester en moi. Je l'observai une dernière fois et lui dis afin de la rassurer quelque peu de mon départ précipité :

- Désolé mais si je ne sors pas d'ici, je ne pourrai plus me contrôler.

Et sur ce, je la laissai tristement seule dans la pièce.

---

_POV Sasu_

J'avais été très surpris de me retrouver avec une Hinata hébétée de son réveil dans mes bras. J'avais cligné à plusieurs reprises des yeux, trouvant la situation très étrange. Je sentais les couteaux des yeux de Neji me perforer le dos mais je m'en fichais un peu pas mal.

La chaleur m'envahit lorsque je me concentrai sur cette sensation de bien-être qui m'envahissait. Je ne pus malheureusement pas en profiter bien longtemps puisque mon petit ange s'échappa de mes bras rapidement, atrocement gênée, pour aller rejoindre son cousin qui m'observa, vainqueur.

Je vis Naruto revenir de la chambre d'Ino, l'air contrarié. Il poussa violemment les portes, suivi rapidement de Sakura qui me fit un signe de l'œil afin que je la suive à mon tour. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Hinata qui s'était mise à discuter avec Neji avant de rejoindre ma petite famille. Je soupirai et attrapai la main que Sakura me tendait

Fin du chapitre

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! Juste comme ça, le prochain chapitre devrait être le conclusif alors…

Étant donné que celui-ci n'est pas très joyeux, le prochain devrait davantage l'être. De plus, les adolescents ont abandonné le jeu, le jugeant trop… trop… bref, étant donné que la situation a rapidement dégénérée, ils ont préféré oublié.

Bref… le prochain chapitre devrait arriver au courant de la semaine prochaine !

J'en conviens avec vous, ce chapitre est totalement assommant mais très important pour le déroulement de l'histoire.

Merci de laisser des commentaires !

Usagi-chan524


	5. Chapter 5

Résumé : Lors d'une petite fête, les ninjas décident de chacun écrire une confidence sur un papier. Maintenant, c'est aux autres de deviner qui est l'auteur de chacun des papiers. Sinon, place aux conséquences !

Couples : Mystère

Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

Note de l'auteure : Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! À chaque fois, je suis très émue de les lire ! Merci !

« De plus, sans le savoir, je pourrais m'être inspirée de la chanson « Une dernière danse » du groupe européen KYO. À écouter pour vous mettre dans le contexte !

« Autre point, je tiens à m'excuser du retard ; j'ai eu quelques grands problèmes d'ordre personnel. Une fois que ça a été réglé, j'ai voulu prendre le temps d'écrire sur papier avant de mettre au propre afin que la qualité de ce dernier chapitre soit excellente !

« Pour conclure, je finirais par un « Bonne lecture » d'un ton très enjoué.

Le temps d'une danse

En l'honneur du départ de Temari, Sakura avait décidé d'organiser un petit quelque chose de spécial avec l'aide de Tenten et de Hinata pendant qu'Ino était forcée de se reposer en les regardant s'activer, jalouse. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, une semaine plus tôt, elle était aux arrêts et ne devait faire aucun effort physique puisque les tissus protégeant son cœur étaient en régénération. Ainsi, elle était condamnée à observer et à jalouser.

La petite fête était prévue pour huit heures le soir. Donc, Ino avait amplement le temps pour une petite sieste. Consciente que ses amies la réveilleraient lorsqu'elles auraient terminé les arrangements, elle mit ses lunettes de soleil puis ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit au bout de vingt minutes.

---

Shikamaru, bien éveillé et un peu sur les nerfs, traînait une Temari bien curieuse à travers le village. Pourquoi curieuse? Peut-être parce que… le Shikamaru flemmard qu'elle avait toujours connu venait de se transformer sous ses yeux en une véritable petite bombe à retardement sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ? ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait voulu passer chez Sakura ce matin et que Tenten s'était personnellement chargée de la faire disparaître en la tirant un peu brusquement ?

Temari devait bien avouer qu'elle s'amusait assez en présence de Shikamaru. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas du tout mais s'amusait à le voir maugréer à tout bout de champ tout en bougeant dans tous les sens. En ce moment, elle se serait presque crue en présence de Naruto ou de Kiba ! Par contre, elle n'avait qu'à regarder les cheveux de Shikamaru coiffés comme à leur habitude pour se rassurer et pour rire à nouveau de ce brusque changement d'attitude.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était sept heures cinquante-cinq, il lui arracha presque le bras afin de l'inciter à le suivre, lui disant au passage que l'accès aux toits leur était interdit.

Au moment où Temari vit la petite maison toute simple de Sakura décorée par de multiples de cartons sur lesquels étaient marqués diverses phrases comme : « De retour bientôt ? », « Revins quand tu veux », etc. ; elle poussa une exclamation de surprise. Pareil à un gentleman, Shikamaru lui ouvrit la porte et Temari perçue une lueur moqueuse briller au fond de ses yeux. Elle lui tira la langue et lorsque la lumière fut ouverte, elle reçut dans ses bras ses amies tandis que les hommes restaient en retrait, souriants.

---

Ino devait attendre que Tenten, Hinata ainsi que Sakura s'éloignent de Temari afin de s'approcher à son tour ; il ne fallait pas qu'on exerce trop de pression sur son pauvre petit cœur meurtri. Lorsqu'elles se furent tassées, elle s'approcha mais s'accrocha dans ses propres jambes, faisant tanguer son centre d'équilibre ; elle dut son salut à Naruto qui la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne fasse face à face avec le sol.

Depuis qu'il y avait eu l'hôpital, ils ne s'adressaient plus un seul mot, au grand désarroi d'Ino. Sakura lui avait d'ailleurs dit, afin de préserver la flammèche d'espoir qui flambait dans les yeux de son amie, que Naruto était par moments plutôt rancunier ; en somme, Ino se devait de rester patiente et persévérante.

La blonde de Konoha tenta d'intercepter le regard de celui qu'elle aimait, chose qu'elle réussit, mais ce dernier détourna rapidement la tête. Blessée, elle continua son chemin afin d'aller serrer Temari contre son cœur.

---

La soirée avait filé rapidement, laissant apparaître les premières heures de la journée suivante. L'ambiance, d'abord à la fête, commençait à devenir plus intime ; malgré tout, certaines tensions persistaient. Comme par exemple, il y avait Sasuke et Hinata qui hésitaient à s'approcher, Neji les observant, protecteur ; ce dernier ainsi que Temari qui s'ignoraient superbement depuis l'épisode de la crise de panique de la jeune femme, survenue la semaine d'avant ; et finalement les regards troublés qu'Ino lançait à Naruto qui lui, faisait semblant de ne rien voir.

C'était Kiba qui se chargeait de la musique. Le mal au ventre, il observait sa belle souffrir en silence de l'indifférence que lui portait son ancien amour. Il détourna la tête un moment, sentant son sang bouillonner en lui, vers Sakura, Shikamaru et Tenten qui discutaient joyeusement. Malheureusement, reporter son attention ailleurs ne lui apporta rien de plus et il retourna à sa contemplation initiale. Il aurait bien voulu rester sage mais il ne put se retenir de se lancer sur Naruto en l'entendant rire et en voyant les yeux d'Ino s'écarquiller sous le coup de l'émotion.

Les gens bougèrent brusquement et un murmure d'appréhension les secoua tandis que Naruto portait un coup à Kiba. Un cri retentit dans la pièce et Kiba devina qu'Ino quittait la place, les larmes aux yeux. Un peu déconcerté par la réaction de la blonde, il se laissa facilement contrôler par Neji tandis que Sasuke s'occupait de calmer son meilleur ami, hors de lui.

Furibond, le maître-chien lui adressa ces quelques mots : « Fais donc un peu plus attention à Ino, imbécile ! » avant de disparaître d'un pas pressé.

---

Appuyée contre la rampe froide de sa galerie, Sakura réfléchissait, furieuse : de quoi se mêlait-il, d'abord ? À son plus grand mécontentement, il n'y avait pas qu'à Kiba qu'elle en voulait ; il y avait aussi contre elle-même.

Elle avait toujours deviné le penchant de Kiba envers sa meilleure amie mais n'avait jamais ressenti aucune forme de tristesse face à ce fait ; peut-être un peu de compatie envers l'Inuzuka mais rien de plus. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait sauté sur son coéquipier, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fleuriste lui avait sauté au visage et elle s'était automatiquement sentie nauséeuse et avait senti la tension s'emparer de son corps en entier puis se relâcher d'un seul coup, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait tomber. Pour s'aider, elle s'était appuyée sur l'épaule de Shikamaru.

Sakura avait déjà ressenti toutes ses sensations et elle identifiait assez bien l'émotion qui l'avait saisie, sournoise, au moment de l'attaque : l'amour ; seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle venait tout juste de retomber profondément amoureuse. Lorsque Sasuke l'avait quittée, six ans plus tôt, elle avait énormément souffert et s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais ressentir quoique ce soit de plus que de l'amitié pour une personne.

Découragée, elle secoua à répétition la tête, faisant voleter ses courts cheveux roses : encore une histoire compliquée…

---

La tête d'Ino s'écrasa contre le robinet de la salle de bain tandis que son cerveau repassait en boucle la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Pourquoi Kiba réagissait-il de la sorte face au rejet que Naruto lui réservait ? C'était Sakura la plus touchée par les retombées de ces disputes et elle ne se mêlait pas de la sorte à leurs histoires ? Pourquoi donc serait-le cas avec Kiba ?

Elle se retourna brusquement lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'entrebâilla et projeta son pied contre le morceau de bois qui venait de bouger. Elle entendit un grognement de douleur de l'autre côté et identifia sans difficulté Naruto. Ino se permit de ne pas lui ouvrir tandis que Naruto se mettait à tambouriner contre la porte en lui demandant de lui ouvrir ; chose qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce.

Il s'approcha très près de son visage sans toutefois la toucher, geste qui la déstabilisa au plus profond de son âme, et tendit sa main afin d'attraper un long morceau de papier de toilette qu'il plaça sous son nez en pinçant l'arête du membre ensanglanté.

- T'inquiète, je resterai pas longtemps.

Les yeux d'Ino lui lancèrent des éclairs.

- Alors c'est ça, le brave Naruto ? lui demanda-t-elle hargneuse puis, plus sérieuse, elle continua : tu crois que tu vas pouvoir fuir cette conversation encore combien de temps ?

Plus grand qu'elle, il l'observa comme si elle était la chose la plus insignifiante qui soit. Il ne semblait pas vraiment heureux qu'Ino remette son honneur en question. Il décida, malgré tout, de ne pas relever la question, choisissant plutôt la voie de la vengeance :

- Sinon, la sorcière, comment elle va ?

La jeune femme ne réagit d'abord pas, fronçant plutôt les sourcils. Puis, comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle lui empoigna violemment le poignet, faisant en sorte qu'il échappe son mouchoir. Son nez recommença à saigner mais elle n'en fit aucun cas. Quelques gouttes tachèrent ses vêtements mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, trop occupée à le fusiller du regard.

- Tu n'as pas raison d'en rire. J'étais très sérieuse lorsque j'en parlais.

Devinant qu'elle allait recommencer à pleurer si elle ne s'arrêtait pas immédiatement, elle relâcha toute la pression exercée sur son poignet, transformant son geste de violence en une caresse. Lorsqu'il se dégagea afin de reprendre possession du rouleau de papier de toilette, elle disparut afin de rejoindre les autres dans le sous-sol.

---

« Accroche-toi à moi et ferme les yeux »

Voilà ce qu'il lui avait murmuré juste avant de se saisir d'elle, accrochant la peau laiteuse de son ventre de ses doigts frais, la faisant trembler malgré elle, trahissant ainsi ses émotions.

Hinata sentit les larmes gagner ses yeux en voyant le temple Uchiwa se dresser devant elle –après que Sasuke l'ait autorisée à ouvrir les yeux, bien sûr. De nombreux souvenirs d'enfance l'assaillirent et, totalement molle, elle se laissa tomber par terre, écorchant ses genoux nus.

Cela rendit Sasuke très confus. S'il était venu ici, c'était pour la demander en mariage. Malheureusement, il fallait croire que le scénario qu'il s'était tourné dans sa tête maintes et maintes fois n'était pas le bon. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il en la repoussant légèrement afin de voir les émotions qui passaient sur son visage.

Elle frotta ses yeux et s'excusa pour les larmes. Sasuke la rassura d'un petit sourire, atrocement nerveux.

- Peu-peut-être que s j'avais pl-plus communiquer avec Itachi-san alors nous n'en serions ja-jamais rendus là…

Il l'observa dans les yeux, troublé par la tournure que prenait la situation. Hors du monde, il prononça sa demande, sans presque s'en rendre compte :

- Épouse-moi.

---

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Sakura ne voyait pas avec précision son champ de vision changer ; pourtant, elle reconnut parfaitement Kiba de très loin par sa stature et par sa façon de marcher. Elle l'intercepta alors qu'il allait rentrer. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda de rester avec elle, il soupira bruyamment et se laissa choir aux côtés de son amie.

Insultée par l'attitude qu'adoptait le maître-chien, Sakura lui dit, en se levant d'un bond, qu'il pouvait toujours partir s'il le souhaitait et il s'excusa en la priant de se rasseoir.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Ino apprécie que tu te mêles de la sorte de ses histoires, exposa Sakura d'un ton qu'elle voulait calme et conciliant.

- Malheureusement, si on ne fait rien, je ne crois pas que ça l'aidera ; je crois plutôt qu'il faut la pousser à parler à Naruto… ou à l'oublier.

Le fait qu'il mentionne une hypothétique rupture entre Naruto et Ino la rendit mal. Par contre, ce n'était pas pour ses amis qu'elle se sentait comme ça mais plutôt pour elle-même. Si Ino se retrouvait seule, Kiba aurait tôt fait de se mettre en couple avec elle, Ino ayant toujours eu un faible pour lui.

Elle soupira et ses yeux se voilèrent d'une fine couche d'eau en prenant conscience de l'égoïsme dont elle faisait preuve.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura ?

Évidemment, comme de raison, rien n'avait échappé à Kiba.

- Rien… rien du tout, lui assura-t-elle en masquant sa tristesse d'un sourire.

Elle se releva en posant –volontairement- sa main sur celle du garçon en même temps qu'une larme s'écrasait sur sa main, ce qui prouva à Kiba que rien du tout n'allait comme il le fallait pour Sakura.

---

Il entendit Tenten l'interpeller mais n'y porta pas attention. Il s'avança dans la salle sous le regard ombrageux de Naruto et se dirigea vers la table où tous les CD de musique étaient classés ainsi que la chaîne stéréo. Il enleva le disque qui faisait résonner sa musique Pop dans la salle pour le remplacer par une musique plus douce et plus intime. Un slow débuta.

Kiba se dirigea vers le trio qu'il apercevait au fond de la salle composé de Naruto, d'Ino ainsi que de Sakura. Le maître-chien lança un regard significatif au blond qui grogna tandis que Sakura le poussa légèrement du doigt dans sa direction. Ensuite, l'Inuzuka ainsi que la Haruno laissèrent le couple explosif ensemble afin qu'ils puissent régler leurs nombreux différends.

La médic-nin, gênée, voulut joindre quelqu'un d'autre afin de discuter mais Kiba l'en empêcha en la collant contre lui. Elle rougit violemment, sous le coup de la surprise et leva la tête, tentant de voir ses yeux. Il baissa la tête à ce moment-là et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Sakura se cacha afin de masquer ses rougeurs et s'appuya contre le torse de Kiba afin de ne pas subir un malaise.

Ce que dit Kiba la laissa coite de surprise :

- Tu sais, tu me fais quand même beaucoup d'effet. Je crois que je commence à me remettre du couple surprise de Naruto et d'Ino –il lui releva la tête et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Tu sais depuis quand ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle le repoussa un peu brusquement. Elle lui fit une grimace et il sourit en devinant qu'elle attendait la suite. Il fut heureux de savoir qu'elle semblait avoir regagné un peu de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- À l'hôpital, je me suis rendu compte qu'à chaque fois que j'allais mal, tu étais toujours présente, loin ou près de moi ; et que, lorsque toi –il insista sur le mot en prenant en otage une mèche de cheveux roses avec laquelle il s'amusa- tu n'allais pas bien, je ne prenais jamais la peine de m'en soucier. Sauf que maintenant, c'est différent.

Indécise, Sakura baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Son cœur cognait fort à coups irréguliers dans sa poitrine et elle craignait qu'il ne se moque d'elle, comme si tout ce qu'il lui racontait n'était qu'une affreuse blague. Elle eut par contre confirmation du contraire lorsque Kiba l'embrassa longuement avant de lui demander d'une voix timide et un peu plus aigue que la normale, signe de sa crainte :

- Veux-tu de moi comme petit ami ?

---

Naruto resta un moment à observer le vide. Il se demandait vraiment si Kiba avait raison. Il aimait Ino plus que tout mais il craignait que sa présence ne la mette mal dans sa peau. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas commencé à mal aller tout de suite après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble ? Il s'était convaincu que c'était de sa faute. Le garçon-renard baissa la tête et observa la jeune femme un instant, la mort au cœur.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres vinrent se sceller aux siennes. Il sourit en attrapant Ino par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui et amplifia le baiser ; il avait sa réponse.

---

Une main, étonnamment blanche, se posa sur la sienne, créant un grand contraste. Temari roula les yeux en devinant Neji et leva la tête de manière royale, très lentement, se sachant désirée. Le Hyûga soupira fortement face à son comportement puéril mais garda tout de même son calme.

- Tu danses ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je danser avec quelqu'un comme toi ? demanda-t-elle, piquante, en adoptant une moue supérieure.

- Parce que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi…

Elle lui rit en plein visage et se laissa emporter sur la piste de danse. Fatiguée, elle laissa dodeliner sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme qui eut un petit mouvement de surprise en reculant, faisant chanceler Temari qui protesta en le frappant. Neji la calma rapidement en la serrant contre lui. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient gonflés par la fatigue et la tristesse.

- Si je te demande de m'embrasser, est-ce que tu le ferais ? s'informa-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de son visage, se rapprochant lentement de ses lèvres.

Neji ne répondit pas, un peu surpris, et se laissa approcher.

- Heyyyy ! Sasu-chan attention ! beugla Naruto.

On entendit un sonore « bang » puis plus rien. Tout le monde se retourna d'un trait vers un Naruto affalé de tout son long par terre et une Ino totalement morte de rire. Sasuke avait effectivement poussé son meilleur ami afin d'entrer dans la salle. Il transportait une Hinata endormie. Neji, inquiet pour sa cousine, poussa légèrement Temari et se dirigea vers son ami d'enfance d'un pas dangereux. L'Uchiwa demanda à Kiba de tasser la chaîne stéréo ainsi que les multiples disques de musique de la table afin d'y allonger son amie.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Neji d'un ton d'où perçait la menace.

Sasuke n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et réclama la présence de Sakura qui s'approcha. Des rougeurs apparurent rapidement et violemment au niveau de ses joues lorsque Kiba l'enlaça devant tous. Elle retrouva malgré tout rapidement ses sens en voyant la nervosité de son coéquipier et l'inquiétude que dégageait Neji.

- Oui ?

- Hinata a fait un malaise, expliqua-t-il confusément. Je veux savoir si elle va bien.

Aussitôt, une lumière verte se dégagea de la paume de la médic-nin et elle fit une rapide analyse du corps qui lui était présenté. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se retourna vers l'Uchiwa et lui fit un grand sourire moqueur en lui révélant qu'elle ne s'était qu'évanouie et qu'elle reviendrait rapidement à elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? redemanda le cousin de Hinata.

Temari s'approcha et, voyant que ça allait rapidement tourner au drame, tira gentiment sur la main de son ami afin de le ramener à l'ordre. Il se dégagea par contre et continua d'observer l'Uchiwa, toujours aussi menaçant.

À la surprise de tous, Sasuke dit d'une voix à peu près calme :

- Je lui ai demandé sa main ; elle s'est évanouie tout de suite après.

Évidemment, il excluait le détail qu'elle était déjà en pleurs avant qu'il ne fasse sa demande. Ça, c'était quelque chose que les gens n'étaient pas obligés de savoir.

Neji faillit s'étouffer en apprenant la nouvelle et ses yeux devinrent comme des balles de golf. Il reprit néanmoins son air de dur :

- J'espère au moins qu'elle refusera ta demande…

Il lui adressa un regard supérieur duquel Sasuke répondit par un sourire moqueur. Ils entretenaient peut-être une relation d'apparence ennemie mais ils se comprenaient parfaitement bien et réussissaient toujours à s'entendre. Pour rien au monde Sasuke n'aurait voulu effacer cette amitié ; il savait que c'était de même pour Neji. Qui sait, peut-être deviendraient-ils beaux-frères ?

Fin du chapitre

Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser du retard de ce chapitre. Pour la suite, il y aura _peut-être _un épilogue mais je ne peux garantir de dates. Après tout, je travaille presqu'à temps plein et je peine à voir mes amis et ma famille. En plus, il y a le soccer. Bref, je verrai pour l'épilogue ; sinon, tout le monde peut se douter de la suite sans problème.

Pour ce qui est du couple Shikamaru / Tenten, ils ne se mettront pas ensemble immédiatement. Pour quelles raisons ? Premièrement, parce que je ne crois pas ça plausible qu'en une seule soirée seulement, cinq couples se forment ; ensuite, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais les mettre en couple.

Sasuke... Je le vois très maladroit en amour malgré ses airs de durs. Il a donc totalement perdu le contrôle (même si, en apparence, rien n'a été perçu) et a donc prononcé, au mauvais moment, sa demande en mariage. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment formulé comme une question mais plutôt comme un ordre car Sasuke est plutôt malabile avec les mots. Donc voilà pour ce.

Merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir commenté, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Usagi-chan524


	6. Chapter 6

Résumé : Lors d'une petite fête, les ninjas décident de chacun écrire une confidence sur un papier. Maintenant, c'est aux autres de deviner qui est l'auteur de chacun des papiers. Sinon, place aux conséquences !

Couples : Mystère

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

Mot de l'auteure : Le nombre de reviews a chuté mais, avec le retard, je comprends parfaitement. Et puis, y'a les vacances, faut en profiter ! Moi, je découvre cette année-même les joies procurées par un travail à temps plein. Mais bon ! Le point positif, c'est que j'apprends à mieux apprécier les soirées avec mes ami(e)s !

Guess who ?

Épilogue

10 ans plus tard

Kiba souffla sur la précieuse boîte sous les regards captivés des autres ninjas. Il se savait observé et prenait le peine de faire duré le suspense, malgré sa soif de savoir évidente à lui aussi.

Un peu impatiente, Tenten se serra contre le torse de son amoureux afin de ne pas exploser. Shikamaru eut un sourire et l'embrassa tendrement sur le dessus de la tête. Sakura, Ino et Temari ne se laissèrent pas impressionner par les airs adorables du maître-chien et le frappèrent à tour de rôle sous ses protestations. Hinata, plus timide, observait de loin la scène, callée dans les bras confortables de son mari.

Tout le monde était à présent en couple, plus heureux que jamais.

Premièrement, il y avait eu Naruto et Ino. Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes pour un oui ou pour un non, leur couple était toujours resté solide. Ils s'aimaient au grand jour et jamais personne n'aurait pu en douter. Les marques d'affection qu'ils s'échangeaient en public était chose commune, au plus grand déplaisir de Nodoka. Haute de trois pommes, elle possédait les yeux bleus clairs de sa mère et les cheveux blonds blé de son père. Âgée de neuf ans, la petite fille était pleine d'une énergie qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son nom (1) !

Ensuite, venaient Sasuke et Hinata. On n'avait jamais eu de détails sur la manière dont la demande en mariage s'était effectuée. La seule chose que les autres avaient su, c'était que Hinata s'était évanouie directement après. Neji avait d'ailleurs longuement reproché cela à son beau-frère –Hinata avait hurlé un « oui » à la demande de Sasuke suite à la foule de questions que lui pressaient Sakura et Ino- et l'avait longuement menacé de ce qui l'attendait s'il faisait pleurer sa cousine. Le regard moqueur, Temari les observait toujours en riant, suivie d'une Hinata timide. Tous les quatre, ils avaient emménagé dans la grande demeure des Hyûga et y résidaient depuis bientôt huit ans. Le couple Uchiwa avait une petite fille de neuf ans nommée Hisuna. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux étaient identiques à tous ceux des Hyûga.

En troisième lieu, il y avait Kiba et Sakura. D'abord incertains de leur couple, ils avaient rapidement tissés des liens puissants et étaient tout de suite devenus inséparables. Ils habitaient avec Naruto et Ino depuis bientôt neuf ans. Sakura avait eu la chance de tomber enceinte –selon les dires de Tsunade, cela était complètement improbable- d'une petite fille. Elle fut nommée Kira. Ses cheveux étaient bruns parsemés de légers reflets roses –la gamine s'obstinait à dire que c'était du roux mais c'était en réalité bel et bien du rose- et ses yeux étaient d'un vert plus foncé que sa mère. Kiba était complètement devenu gaga de sa fille et même encore là, il avait de la difficulté à s'en séparer, au grand dam de celle-ci. Le couple –ils étaient loin de caresser l'idée du mariage, jugeant plutôt cela comme une perte d'argent astronomique (2)- souhaitait donc avoir un deuxième enfant.

Puis, il y avait Temari et Neji. Couple assez explosif en soi. Ils étaient du genre à se draguer ouvertement pour ensuite s'envoyer promener. Vous voyez le genre ? Ils étaient mariés depuis peu et avaient un petit garçon de six ans du nom de Teji. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux, pareils à son père.

Finalement, il y avait Shikamaru et Tenten. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois mais s'aimaient passionnément ; la preuve : Tenten était déjà enceinte. Trop surprises qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble après autant d'années d'amour platonique, les filles avaient organisée un rendez-vous arrangé à leurs amis. Elles avaient observé le déroulement de la soirée et avaient crié lorsque Shikamaru avait enlevé son chandail, dévoilant son torse, les démasquant par la même occasion. Les deux amoureux avaient violemment rougi et avaient nié les faits. La suite ? Les filles avaient vu tous les stores se fermer en une vitesse record, les faisant crier victoire.

Sakura s'appuya contre l'épaule de son époux et passa une main cajoleuse sous son chandail. Inconscient du piège dans lequel il venait de tomber, il ferma les yeux un court instant tout en soupirant de contentement. Très peu de temps après, il sentit qu'on lui dérobait son précieux trésor. Il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une Ino lui souriant hypocritement en cachant derrière son dos la boîte finement décorée.

- Rends-moi ça ! grogna le garçon tout en fusillant du regard son aimée.

Celle-ci lui répondit par une grimace enfantine et Temari rit. Hinata, quant à elle, roula des yeux. Ce genre de scène se produisait souvent. Elle se serra dans les bras de son mari et détourna son attention vers lui, prenant possession de ses lèvres. De toute manière, elle savait déjà comment la dispute entre Kiba et Ino allait se terminer : pareille à toutes celles qui avaient précédé cette fois-ci.

Ino leva le bras bien en l'air, lui signalant qu'il devrait lui passer sur le corps avant de l'obtenir. Joueur, Kiba répondit à l'appel. Il la poursuivit à travers la chambre de Hinata et de Sasuke, faisant grogner de nombreuses fois l'homme de la chambre, mécontent d'être arraché à sa contemplation –à savoir sa femme.

Au final, le maître-chien finit par renverser son amie et atterrit par-dessus elle. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il la chatouilla un moment afin de lui faire perdre contrôle d'elle-même. Prise de fous rires incontrôlables, Ino relâcha par inadvertance la boîte qui ne fut récupérée par personne. Cela troubla Ino, qui releva la tête.

Nodoka et Kira avaient ouvert grand la porte et semblaient très surprises de la position dans laquelle se trouvaient leurs parents. En effet, il y avait de quoi : Kiba était couché entièrement sur une Ino rouge de plaisir, seulement appuyé sur ses avant-bras. Des rougeurs venaient tout juste d'apparaître sur ses joues, le jeune homme étant perturbé par la présence des deux petites filles.

La bouche grande ouverte, Kira ne dit rien. Elle savait sa mère bien sensible face aux preuves d'affection que se témoignaient régulièrement les deux adultes. Puis, elle tourna sa tête vers son oncle, Naruto, qui lui faisait de grands signes de la tête l'air de dire : « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ». Malheureusement, pour Sakura, il était déjà trop tard : le doute que sa fille éprouvait en ce moment même l'avait rattrapée et elle luttait à présent contre les larmes. Elle détestait ces crises de jalousie et essuyaient de se persuader, bien souvent, de peine et de misère, que Kiba et Ino n'éprouvaient rien de plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre. Malgré tout, elle avait bien du mal à s'en convaincre.

Refusant d'étaler sa vie privée ainsi devant les yeux de tous, elle se masqua d'une main le visage et courut vers la sortie de la chambre. À l'instant, elle se sentait bien sotte. Naruto voulut la rejoindre, comprenant parfaitement son malaise mais Tenten le retint d'une forte poigne. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, il n'y avait que Kiba qui pouvait effacer l'énorme doute qui la guettait.

Celui-ci, justement, repoussa presque violemment Ino. Il se releva ensuite rapidement et, bousculant presque les deux fillettes, rejoignit sa femme dans la salle de bain.

---

- Sakura ! Sakura ! Ouvre-moi cette porte bon sang !

Voilà presque dix minutes qu'il criait comme cela à en perdre la voix. L'impatience qu'il éprouvait commençait sérieusement à l'éprouver. Il s'en voulait : il était trop innocent pour se rendre compte des sentiments contradictoires qu'éprouvait son amour face aux nombreuses taquineries qu'il entretenait avec Ino.

Impuissant, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il devinait qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait pas la porte de sitôt. Il faut croire qu'il s'était trompé !

La jeune femme lui ouvrit et poussa un petit cri de surprise en recevant sa tête sur ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert, il avait basculé vers l'arrière.

Une expression un peu incertaine dessinée au visage, Sakura se pencha vers son mari afin d'examiner son état. Ce dernier la repoussa d'une main assurée. Il éclata de rire… et Sakura eut profondément mal au cœur en voyant ses mimiques. Il lui manquait tellement !

La raison pour laquelle elle souffrait beaucoup ces derniers temps lui était apparue évidente lorsqu'elle avait vu Ino provoquer de la sorte le jeune homme. Bien sûr, la médic-nin avait toujours redouté que Kiba ne la largue pour aller draguer Ino en cachette mais elle avait toujours passé outre ses crises de jalousie. Si, en ce moment même, elle n'était pas capable d'en faire autant, c'était tout simplement parce que son amant ne la regardait plus de la même manière qu'avant. Autrefois aguicheuse et pleine de charmes, elle se sentait maintenant totalement dépourvue d'attraits. La routine avait commencé à s'installer dans leur couple, effaçant la passion des premières années : Kiba ne la regardait plus comme avant. Même pire : il ne la touchait presque plus.

S'enfonçant les doigts profondément dans les chairs de sa main, Sakura se sentit quitter le sol. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour constater que Kiba l'avait prise dans ses bras, à la manière des jeunes enfants. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de son poids outre mesure. Esquissant un sourire, la jeune femme le serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Profondément désolé, Kiba lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

Les larmes aux yeux, elle releva le visage. Elle choisit de ne pas tourner autour du pot et posa directement sa question :

- Est-ce que tu me désires toujours autant ? Es-tu toujours aussi amoureux de moi qu'aux premiers jours ?

Incompréhensif, il haussa un sourcil. Puis, commençant à comprendre, il laissa glisser une de ses mains le long de son corps, effleurant au passage, bien volontairement, la poitrine de Sakura qui ne put s'empêcher un gémissement. Sa main vint caresser les fesses de son aimée à travers le tissu.

- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? demanda-t-il en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

La jeune femme voulut lui répondre mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Kiba pressa son corps contre le sien un peu brusquement, frustré de ne pas l'avoir sentie aussi proche de lui depuis aussi longtemps. Sa bouche chercha avidement la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent follement. Sakura reprit par contre contenance juste à temps, rabrouant la main du maître-chien qui la débarrassait un peu trop rapidement à son goût de son chandail.

- Non.

Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement puis continua :

- J'ai toujours peur que tu retombes amoureux d'Ino. C'est ma pire crainte.

« Mais il n'y a pas que ça. On n'est plus aussi proches qu'avant. Tandis qu'avec Ino, tu sembles toujours aussi près…

« Je sais que tu détestes par-dessus tout les crises de jalousies… mais j'avais besoin de t'en parler. Parce que je ne suis plus capable de tenir ce couple sur les rails toute seule. Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, tu ne crois pas ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, Kiba l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive sortir tout son charabia. Charabia, c'était bien le mot. Comment avait-elle fait pour être aussi aveugle face à toutes les petites attentions qu'il lui apportait quotidiennement ? C'était vrai qu'ils ne faisaient plus l'amour mais la présence de Nodoka et de Kira sous leur toit le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Pour le reste, il n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux de sa femme qu'en ce moment même. Malheureusement, elle venait tout gâcher avec cette crise de jalousie : elle avait raison : il détestait ce genre de rapports.

Il dut l'interrompre en la bâillonnant d'une main sur la bouche tellement elle ne voulait pas lui céder la parole. Mécontente, elle lui fit les gros yeux un moment avant de se calmer et de lui accorder toute son attention :

- Tu veux me laisser ? Et mon mot à moi là-dedans ? s'insurgea-t-il.

« Tu dois être bien fatiguée pour ne pas noter que, tous les soirs depuis plus d'un an, la table est toujours dressée à ton arrivée ; que le lit est toujours bien fait le soir lorsque, le matin, tu dois partir à la presse parce que t'es à la bourre ; que, tous les matins, je te réveille d'un baiser matinal pour te souhaiter la bonne journée même si j'ai jour de congé et que tout ce que je souhaite c'est de me rendormir illico… Bien sûr, si je ne te touche plus autant qu'auparavant, c'est peut-être parce que la présence des deux gamines me gêne énormément…

« Pour ce qui est du reste –il prit sa main et la posa à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur-, je t'aime toujours autant… un peu plus à chaque jour.

« Sasuke avait bien raison : l'amour, ça sert qu'à tous nous faire tomber. Pourtant, il s'est laissé prendre au jeu lui aussi ! C'est d'un pathétique…

La colère avait pris le dessus. Il n'y pouvait rien : c'était dans sa nature d'être aussi impulsif et ça le resterait probablement toujours. Pour l'instant, il n'éprouvait pas le moindre remord ; pourtant, il savait parfaitement que cela ne tarderait pas.

Il allait tourner les talons pour repartir, laissant Sakura complètement déboussolée et seule dans la pièce, mais la main de la jeune femme le retint prisonnier. Il l'observa donc, attendant la suite. Sa femme parla alors d'une voix un peu chevrotante, preuve d'une imminente crise de larmes, mais sûre d'elle :

- Reste avec moi…

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux, marrons, de son amant et prononça le reste de sa requête d'une voix plus assurée :

- …pour toujours.

Elle se laissa emportée par le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'habitait tandis qu'elle emprisonnait le corps de son mari dans ses bras dans une forte étreinte amoureuse.

---

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Hinata et de Sasuke, Kira et Nodoka subissaient les remontrances de la mère de cette dernière. Kira, polie, baissait la tête en signe de soumission, tandis que Nodoka fusillait sa mère du regard :

- On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ?

Du haut de ses neuf ans, elle s'amusait souvent en compagnie de Kira au détective. Avec les ans, elle avait appris à développer son sens pratique. Directe de nature, il lui arrivait souvent de faire pleurer les petits garçons qui s'intéressaient un peu trop à elle à son goût. Même les plus orgueilleux d'entre eux.

- On s'amusait, répondit du tac au tac Ino. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous faites en haut !?

« Je peux savoir ce qui est advenu de Hanabi ?

Sa main se posa sur le bureau de bois de la chambre et ses ongles se mirent à cogner contre la matière dure, signe qui démontrait qu'elle attendait une réponse et qu'elle ne serait pas très clémente à leur égard.

La petite fille rejeta la question de la main, bien consciente de l'humeur de sa mère en ce moment même. Seulement, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur.

- J'ai posé la question en premier. Tu réponds, avant.

Ino soupira fortement.

- Non mais quel culot ! Franchement !

Naruto s'approcha de son aimée et glissa une main sur sa hanche opposée à la sienne, de manière à la coller contre lui. Il adopta ensuite une mine dure, que très peur de gens connaissaient, et fixa sa fille.

- Respecte ta mère un minimum. Elle ne faisait que s'amuser avec un ami. Rien de très dramatique.

- Alors c'est pour ça que Sakura est partie aussi vite de la pièce ?

Ino ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée par les mots de Nodoka. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à sa meilleure amie, trop préoccupée par la présence des enfants. Devrait-elle allée s'assurer de l'état de Sakura ? Elle voulut faire part de sa question aux autres mais fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée brusque de Hanabi dans la chambre. Seulement à l'expression faciale qu'elle abordait, on devinait aisément les plans diaboliques des enfants qu'elle avait anciennement sous sa garde. Teji et Hisuna, enfants sages, la suivait calmement sans piper mot.

Hinata se dégagea de l'étreinte possessive qu'exerçait Sasuke sur elle et s'approcha de sa sœur. Elle toucha les poignets de celle-ci et Temari s'approcha à son tour. Elle sourit en voyant les yeux fous qu'affichait la gardienne.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Shikamaru en s'approchant, perplexe.

-Lorsqu'ils ont entendu du bruit en haut –Ino se serra davantage dans les bras de Naruto- ils ont voulu savoir. Évidemment, il n'y a rien de plus fort chez un enfant que sa soif de savoir ! Me disant que ce n'était pas grave, je leur ai interdit de monter voir. Résultat ? Tandis que Hisuna et Teji me tenaient fermement, Kira et Nodoka se dirigeaient vers l'étage. Heureusement, leur plan n'a pas fonctionné comme il le fallait mais, entre-temps, mes neveux que voici devaient faire une pause-toilette. J'ai donc dû les attendre !

« C'est décidé : c'est la dernière fois que je vous rends service en acceptant de garder ces quatre petits montres pour vous !

Si Hisuna et Teji étaient très calmes, ils devenaient rapidement de véritables petites tornades en présence de Nodoka ainsi que de Kira. La gamine avait beau semblé plus calme et plus polie, il n'en était en réalité rien. Elle savait simplement comment masquer ses états d'âmes tout comme sa mère le fait toujours.

Temari rigola franchement.

- Toi, t'es autant douée que ton cousin avec les enfants !

Les autres dans la pièce rirent de bon cœur face au commentaire mis à part les deux concernés. Pour leur part, les enfants étaient trop préoccupés par leur plan de fuite pour penser à écouter les dires des adultes.

Hanabi allait répliquer quelque chose mais fut déboussolée par sa nièce. En effet, cette dernière venait tout juste de délivrer sa main de la prison dans laquelle elle était retenue –à savoir, la main de Hanabi elle-même. À présent, elle tentait tant bien que mal de délivrer son cousin. Kira et Nodoka, quand à elles, avaient déjà disparu.

La gardienne roula des yeux, découragée, mais n'amorça aucun mouvement pour les rejoindre. Ce fut Hinata qui l'enjoint au déplacement en la poussant légèrement dans le dos. Elle abordait un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres :

- Bonne chance !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sa sœur lui répondit par un grognement. Puis, elle disparut finalement de la chambre en criant le nom des enfants à tour de rôle. On entendait au loin le rire des plus jeunes retentir.

Ino gigota dans les bras de Naruto. Apparemment, elle semblait en plein questionnement. Son homme déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui demander ce qui se passait. Elle lui répondit, la voix un peu éteinte :

- Tu crois que je devrais allée voir Sakura ?

Naruto voulut répondre mais fut interrompu par un cri de protestation de la part de Temari qui cherchait à se faire pardonner par Neji pour son commentaire sur ses capacités avec les enfants. Aux alentours, les autres avaient commencé à parler entres eux, ne portant pas très attention à la petite dispute.

- C'est une affaire entre Kiba et elle. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu restes en dehors de tout ça.

Elle réfléchit un moment à la proposition avant de hocher lentement la tête. Puis, elle fit un sourire radieux à son amoureux.

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

- Pour tout. Simplement pour m'aimer.

Il lui sourit à son tour, attendri.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais ? s'informa-t-elle tout en l'embrassant.

- Oui… mais moins que moi !

Il lui fit une grimace puérile et Ino s'insurgea, piquée au vif :

- Non ! C'est moi qui t'aime le plus !

Naruto rigola face à ses mimiques enfantines. Jamais il n'aurait crû connaître un tel bonheur un jour.

- Peu importe. L'important c'est qu'on s'aime.

Il la serra contre son cœur avant d'avoir une idée. Joueur, il la prit dans ses bras et la lança comme un vulgaire sac de patates sur le lit. Sasuke roula par terre. En se relevant, il consulta du regard Ino qui venait de hurler son indignation. Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête afin de confirmer leur entente puis partirent à la course de Naruto.

Stupéfaits, les autres observaient en silence la course-poursuite qui venait de s'engager avant d'éclater de rire. Vraiment, c'était une merveilleuse journée !

---

Kiba et Sakura étaient revenus se joindre aux autres un peu plus tard, le rouge aux joues et les cheveux un peu défaits. Ils se lançaient souvent des regards amoureux et passionnels qui laissaient deviner aux autres que tout s'était finalement arrangé entre eux. Ino avait d'ailleurs voulu s'excuser à sa meilleure amie pour son égoïsme dans tout ça. Souriante, cette dernière lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de problème.

Serrée dans l'étreinte de son mari, c'était maintenant au tour de Temari de s'amuser de l'effet qu'elle procurait aux autres ninjas en prenant son temps à ouvrir la boîte. Dans son cou, elle sentait les soupirs impatients de Neji.

Dans ce petit coffre aux trésors, il y avait les déclarations gênantes qu'ils avaient écrites, dix ans plus tôt, lors d'une soirée organisée par Ino. N'ayant pas tous découvert les secrets des gens, ils avaient tout de même enterré la boîte, en se promettant de la récupérer plus tard, lorsqu'une décennie entière ce serait écoulée ; et aujourd'hui, c'était le jour J.

Finalement, elle n'ouvrit jamais la boîte. Neji la lui vola brusquement et, ne se sentant pas en position pour garder le trésor encore bien longtemps, il la passa à Tenten qui l'ouvrit rapidement. Elle adressa ensuite un sourire hypocrite à Temari qui frappa durement son aimé à l'épaule. Sakura, assise près de Tenten, leva la tête afin de voir les papiers mystérieux mais cette dernière se mit dos à elle, partageant plutôt sa découverte avec Hinata. Sakura protesta vivement en rigolant tandis que Sasuke, voulant rendre justice à sa coéquipière, posait une main sur les yeux de sa femme qui se débattait.

Les papiers furent disposés, un à la suite de l'autre, sur le bureau de Hinata. Tenten lut à voix haute le premier écrit :

_« J'éprouve énormément de regrets »_

Les règles avaient changé depuis la dernière fois : il n'y avait plus de conséquences, le simple but étant maintenant de seulement deviner qui avait écrit chaque confidence.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce ; un silence qui dura un long moment. Qui pouvait éprouver autant de regrets ? Personne ne savait. D'une voix timide, ce fut Hinata qui proposa un nom, tout en serrant fortement dans sa main celle de son époux :

- Sasuke-kun ?

Le regard de l'homme en question se voila et tout le monde fut surpris. Pourquoi éprouverait-il des regrets ? Il y avait Itachi, certes, mais n'avait-il pas juré avoir sa tête devant tous ? Pourquoi alors se sentait-il aussi mal ?

Sasuke avait oublié sa confidence. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de livrer ses sentiments sur papier de la sorte ? Il ne savait que répondre. L'alcool qu'il avait alors dans le corps l'avait peut-être incité à se dévoiler au grand jour et à se confier. Observant ses amis à tour de rôle, il devina qu'ils pensaient tous à Itachi, son défunt frère qu'il avait lui-même conduit directement à la mort. Les ninjas présents avaient tous raison en pensait à ses regrets face au déchirement volontaire à ses seules racines mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en parler.

Naruto, ayant compris les émotions qui habitaient en ce moment même son meilleur ami, lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'il ne se confie pas. Ils comprendraient. La seule personne qui aurait une chance de lui soutirer une seule information à ce propos, c'était Hinata et, en règle générale, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi troublant et intime que la mort d'un proche.

Les autres approuvèrent de la tête la proposition de Naruto afin de rassurer leur ami. Hinata, tant qu'à elle, se tourna vers son mari pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui caresser tendrement le dos. Elle lui embrassa le cou à quelques reprises afin de le calmer un peu, devinant, malgré ses airs impassibles, qu'il souffrait énormément. Quelques fois, Sasuke lui avait parlé d'Itachi et à chaque fois, son discours s'était terminé par une affreuse crise de larmes. Il lui avait confié que de savoir son frère mort était vraiment la pire des choses à vivre parce que, premièrement, il n'avait plus de famille et que, deuxièmement, il n'avait plus de but dans sa vie. Hinata lui avait prouvé le contraire en lui donnant Hisuna.

Nerveuse, Sakura pigea un autre papier afin de disperser le trouble qui s'était installé dans la chambre.

_« J'aime follement et passionnément Sasuke »_

La Hyûga, qui était toujours dans les bras de son amoureux, préféra y rester. Celui-ci justement rit de la gêne de son petit ange et lui fit relever la tête afin de l'embrasser amoureusement. Un peu déboussolée, Hinata s'était laissée faire et toutes les filles s'étaient laissées attendrir par la scène.

_« Parfois, je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais été un garçon »_

- C'est Tenten ! chantonna immédiatement Temari alors que Neji venait de lui souffler la réponse à l'oreille.

La maîtresse d'armes se tortilla contre Shikamaru, gênée. On l'avait toujours traitée de garçon manqué lorsqu'elle était jeune et, même encore là, il lui arrivait d'en entendre encore parler. Alors, si elle avait été un garçon, l'aurait-on traité de fille ? Elle s'était toujours posée la question et, lors de cette stupide soirée de jeu, avait décidé d'en faire part aux autres, le pourcentage d'alcool présent dans son sang à cet instant même y étant probablement pour beaucoup.

Le Nara se décida à défaire ses deux hauts chignons, la faisant paraître beaucoup plus féminine. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Tenten décida que les autres ne s'attarderaient pas sur le sujet plus longtemps. Elle choisit donc de retourner immédiatement le prochain bout de papier et de le lire à voix haute :

_« Mon plus grand rêve est de devenir médic-nin »_

Personne ne pipa mot, cherchant des yeux la personne la plus susceptible d'avoir écrit ce papier. La seule personne qui avait déjà exprimé un quelconque intérêt pour la médecine était Sakura et elle était elle-même médic-nin à l'époque. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être dans ce cas ? C'était la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

Ino leva timidement la main tandis que Sakura s'approchait d'elle, une drôle d'expression peinte sur le visage.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, grosse truie ?

Naruto approcha davantage son visage, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme afin de mieux voir. Effectivement, c'était très étrange. Meilleures amies, elles se parlaient toujours de tout. Il le savait pour les avoir espionnées de nombreuses fois discuter. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il était tombé en amour avec Ino. En l'écoutant parler avec Sakura, il lui avait découvert une sensibilité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue.

Ino haussa des épaules, ce qui eut pour conséquence de déstabiliser Naruto qui tomba lamentablement par terre, face la première. Tandis que tout le monde riait, lui faisait des pieds et des mains pour se relever pendant que Sakura et Ino le chatouillaient de part et d'autres, le plaquant au sol. Au final, la Haruno se retourna vers son amie d'enfance en lui faisant un grand sourire :

- Si tu veux, je pourrai t'enseigner la médecine-ninja.

Aussitôt, les yeux d'Ino se mirent à scintiller comme deux diamants et elle sauta complètement sur Sakura, remettant ainsi au tapis Naruto qui venait tout juste de se relever. Il pesta et décida d'enfermer son aimée dans ses bras afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas un autre geste brusque qui pourrait le gêner. Elle tenta de se débattre en riant. Sakura, quant à elle, allait s'asseoir entre les jambes de son amant.

Sasuke, découragé et amusé à la fois par la situation, décida de passer à autre chose en attrapant le prochain morceau de papier qu'il lut à voix haute :

_« Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant »_

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce tandis que les gens attendaient sagement que l'auteur du papier dévoile son identité.

---

- Alors comme ça, tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfant ?

Le teint blafard, Tenten se tenait le ventre d'une main et dégageait obstinément les mèches qui lui barraient le front. Vraiment, elle détestait avoir les cheveux détachés ! Rapidement, elle remit en place ses deux chignons hauts et fixa d'un œil maintenant mauvais son amant. Elle allait avoir un enfant avec lui et il ne voulait rien savoir de sa future paternité ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé avant ? Il était maintenant trop tard ! Soit il assumait son rôle ou soit il sortait complètement de sa vie ; c'était son choix. Et, même s'il disparaissait de sa vie, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir un jour lui pardonner son erreur.

Shikamaru ne s'était pas dévoilé directement. Il avait simplement dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il parle à sa copine en privé. Tout le monde avait hoché la tête en les voyant partir, devinant sans trop de mal la discussion sérieuse qui allait être engagée.

Tenten reposa son regard sur son amour, attendant patiemment une réponse. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à lui répondre, son regard portant au loin, vers la fenêtre, où défilaient tranquillement les nombreux nuages. Impatiente, la femme lui bloqua la vue et le prit par les épaules en le secouant comme un pommier.

- Tu vas me répondre, oui ou merde !?

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Il voulut la prendre dans sa bras mais fut incapable de l'atteindre car elle le repoussa d'un coup violent d'épaule. Son regard se voila tandis qu'il lui demandait de bien vouloir lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

Enceinte de sept mois, Tenten se laissa glisser le long du mur tout en grimaçant. Les coups de pieds de son enfant ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche.

- Comprends-moi, commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine, j'avais à peine vingt ans lorsque j'ai écrit ce papier et n'avais personne dans ma vie.

Il serra le poing afin de se donner un peu plus de tonus et continua d'une voix plus forte :

- À cette époque, je voyais mal comment je pourrais finir avec une femme et un enfant. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de pouvoir faire ma vie tranquille.

Il s'approcha de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et posa ses genoux par terre, de manière à être à sa hauteur.

- Mais tout ça, continua-t-il tout en emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne, c'était avant que je tombe amoureux de toi.

Il se pencha vers elle et quémanda un baiser qu'elle lui accorda de mauvaise grâce.

Elle se sépara de lui un peu brusquement pour se mettre à gigoter un peu sur place en se tenant le ventre.

Shikamaru eut un petit sourire moqueur en observant Tenten qui voulut ouvrir la bouche pour l'incendier. Malgré tout, elle resta coite de surprise, les larmes aux yeux, lorsqu'il posa une main tendre sur son ventre et dit :

- J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir ce petit bonhomme…

Il remonta lentement le chandail de Tenten afin de découvrir avec bonheur le ventre rond de la future mère. L'homme s'approcha et baisa doucement la peau tendue.

- Je t'aime déjà.

Puis, il releva la tête et afficha un sourire ravi en sentant son aimée se jeter dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. J'ai vraiment hâte de former une famille avec toi.

---

Les deux amoureux étaient revenus se prêter au jeu, main dans la main. Naruto, peu discret, leur avait tout de suite sauté dessus et leur avait demandé si tous leurs problèmes étaient résolus. Ino l'avait frappé à l'épaule en soufflant dangereusement pour le ramener à l'ordre ; après tout, ce n'était pas de ses affaires.

Grimaçant, Naruto prit le morceau de papier et fit part de la confidence aux autres membres du groupe :

_« Je pense laisser de côté ma carrière ninja »_

Personne ne s'étonna de l'écrit. Ils savaient tous d'avance qui s'était : Kiba. En effet, celui-ci avait délaissé les arts du combat afin d'entreprendre une carrière beaucoup plus tranquille : il avait ouvert une boutique animalière et dressait parfois quelques animaux récalcitrants. Bien sûr, il continuait tout de même les missions d'espionnage. Son flair était un atout majeur pour les ninjas de Konoha et il ne pouvait décidemment pas enlever cet avantage à son village. Ses missions étaient peut-être rares, n'empêche, elles étaient toujours beaucoup mieux réussies depuis que la profession de ninja prenait moins de place dans sa vie.

Cinq ans plus tôt, suite aux nombreux encouragements de Sakura, Kiba s'était décidé à faire part de sa décision à Tsunade, la Hokage du village. Il craignait non seulement que sa proposition soit refusée mais aussi pour sa vie. Sakura lui avait maintes et maintes fois assuré qu'il ne risquait rien en parlant avec Tsunade, pourtant, Kiba n'avait jamais autant craint pour sa vie que cette fois-là. La Godaime avait d'abord longuement tempêté, contestant sa décision. Puis, elle s'était brusquement calmée lorsque son élève, Sakura, avait pénétré dans la pièce afin de lui dire qu'elle était demandée à l'hôpital. En voyant l'air terrifié qu'affichait son amant, elle avait décidé de rester dans la pièce et avait tenté de faire un compromis avec Tsunade qui avait fait mine d'y réfléchir. Finalement, l'idée avait été acceptée et la Hokage était partie en direction de l'hôpital, laissant les deux amoureux ensemble. Kiba venait de recevoir l'autorisation écrite de quitter la voie ninja. Par contre, il devait continuer à temps partiel d'aider son village en tant que ninja et devait, quelques fois par semaine, se charger de dresser des chiens ninjas.

Depuis qu'il avait son nouveau métier, Kiba était quelqu'un de davantage épanoui.

_« J'ai une peur bleue du noir »_

Neji afficha un sourire en se souvenant de la manière étrange dont son couple avait débuté. La crise de panique qu'avait fait la femme du Sable à l'époque les avaient énormément rapprochés l'un de l'autre et une semaine après, ils sortaient officiellement ensemble… juste avant que Temari ne reparte chez elle. Leur couple avait été longuement éprouvé par les dures et fréquentes séparations qu'il subissait mais il avait malgré tout tenu le coup. Temari profitait de chaque occasion pour revenir à Konoha tandis que Neji faisait de même.

Il murmura un « Je t'aime » à son oreille avant de lui mordiller tendrement le lobe. Elle frissonna fortement en se serrant contre lui, l'obligeant à resserrer son étreinte contre son corps.

Depuis que Neji était entré dans sa vie, Temari avait appris, avec le temps, à contrôler sa peur insoupçonnée du noir. Elle ne faisait plus que rarement des crises d'angoisse profondes. Cela ne se produisait maintenant plus que lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit lors des trop longues absences de son mari.

_« Je serai le futur Hokage de Konoha ! »_

Kiba roula des yeux en riant fortement, faisant tressauter le corps de Sakura, collée à lui.

- On se demande bien de qui peut bien provenir ce mystérieux papier !

Tout le monde éclata à son tour de rire tandis que Naruto affichait un sourire long de plusieurs kilomètres.

Deux ans plus tôt, Tsunade lui avait concédé les rênes du village, se jugeant trop vieille pour assurer encore longtemps la protection de Konoha. Elle s'était lancée corps et âme dans la médecine et adorait son nouveau travail, s'en réjouissant davantage que des fonctions de Hokage. Naruto, pour sa part, s'était longtemps plaint du travail de bureau à Tsunade, l'accusant de ne pas l'avoir informé de cette part trop importante du travail. Souriante, Sakura les écoutait toujours se chamailler de loin.

- Alors, il reste les papiers de qui à lire ? s'enquit Naruto en chantonnant, tout guilleret.

- Réfléchis un peu par toi-même, idiot, souffla Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

- J'suis pas un idiot, idiot !

- Tsss… parle pour toi, conclut l'Uchiwa.

Le Hokage posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa belle et fit mine de pleurer.

- Ino-chan ! Il est méchant avec moi !

Un sourire méchant étira les lèvres de la mère et elle caressa doucement les cheveux de l'homme.

- Mon pauvre amour… Tu veux que j'aille le frapper ?

Les yeux de Naruto s'allumèrent et il hocha vivement la tête. Ino se leva et alla mitrailler l'épaule de Sasuke qui s'efforça de la repousser du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Finalement, elle retourna à sa place et fit la grimace à sa victime tandis que Naruto faisait le signe de la victoire à son meilleur ami tout en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa femme qui tapotait, quelques secondes plus tôt, sa joue du doigt, attendant sa récompense.

Sakura soupira en reconnaissant bien là les caractères opposés et débordants d'énergie de ses trois meilleurs amis.

- Bon, étant donné que personne ne se porte volontaire, je vais lire le prochain morceau de papier !

_« Je suis tombé amoureux d'une folle »_

Temari afficha une moue indignée. Elle ne se souvenait plus du tout que le papier que son amoureux avait écrit avait un lien avec elle. Dix ans plus tôt, elle avait plutôt mal pris l'écrit, pensant que ce n'était pas elle l'heureuse élue. À présent, elle était plutôt faussement insultée du qualificatif qu'il lui avait attribué.

- Tu me trouves vraiment folle ?

Sans hésiter, l'homme hocha la tête rapidement.

- Ahhhh ! Je le prends pas !

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur son corps et s'éloigna rapidement de lui, mettant le plus de distance entre eux. Temari alla donc s'asseoir près Hinata qui était face à son cousin. Elle empoigna avec force la main de Sasuke qui tenta de s'échapper et Temari posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon en disant :

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je te trompe avec Uchiwa !

- Non mon amour !

« Chassez-le, revenez-moi et,

« Faisons revivre au grand jour,

« Notre amour des jours passés…

Temari rigola face à la comédie que lui jouait son mari. Elle délivra la main de Sasuke de la sienne et revint vers son amour de toujours. Avant, bien sûr, elle adressa quelques mots au jeune Uchiwa qui venait tout juste de rattraper sa femme dans ses bras qui commençait à se sentir un peu oubliée.

- Désolée mais nous deux, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné.

Tout le monde rigola face à la scène « dramatique » qui venait d'être jouée.

Puis, vint le temps de lire le dernier papier. Étant donné que c'était celui de Sakura –ils y étaient allés par élimination et avait deviné que c'était celui de Sakura-, il avait été décidé que ce serait elle qui lirait le papier elle-même.

Elle déplia donc rapidement le papier, curieuse de connaître ce qu'elle avait elle-même écrite.

_« Régulièrement, je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si Ino ne m'avait pas abordée en premier »_

La lectrice releva rapidement la tête et observa un long moment durant le visage de sa meilleure amie qui semblait plongée dans une grande réflexion.

Sakura elle-même pensa à sa confidence. Si Ino ne l'avait pas abordée, serait-elle devenue cette petite fille qui s'était tant intéressée au beau visage de Sasuke ? Serait-elle seulement devenue ninja ? Aurait-elle lié des liens avec toutes ses personnes qui l'entouraient présentement ? Et, le plus important, serai-elle en ce moment en couple avec Kiba, l'homme de sa vie ?

Elle ne savait pas. Le monde était empli d'une telle foule de possibilité qu'il était tout bonnement impossible de toutes les imaginer.

Elle secoua la tête. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à toutes ses questions sans réponse. Aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de s'amuser. Demain, elle verrait ça probablement avec Ino et dresserait une liste de toutes les hypothétiques solutions à ses questions, toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

Sakura sauta sur ses pieds, déstabilisant au plus haut point Kiba qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Malgré tout, contrairement à Naruto, il sut se reprendre à temps afin de ne pas perdre la face.

Tapant dans ses mains de manière joyeuse, la médic-nin s'approcha du lecteur CD :

- Alors… on part la musique et on s'éclate ?

Tous approuvèrent gaiement l'idée et se mirent à danser, les femmes emportant dans leur danse endiablée les hommes les plus grognons de la place, mettant au tapis leurs réticences. Tout le monde était heureux en ce moment, à l'exception peut-être d'une personne :

- Nodoka ! Ne fais pas ça ! Non, Hisuna, attends-moi un peu ! Teji, on ne frappe pas les gens comme ça ! Bordel de merde !

Fin du chapitre

Fin de l'histoire

Nodoka signifie « serein » ou encore « calme », ce qui ne correspond pas du tout au caractère de la petite fille. Étant née très calme, elle a été nommée de cette manière-là. Seulement, tous les autres devinaient bien qu'elle ne resterait pas éternellement comme ça vu le tempérament explosif de chacun de ses parents !

Idée tirée du film « Laisse tomber, il ne te mérite pas ! ». Je trouvais que cette phrase : « T'es amie depuis longtemps avec tes copines et pourtant, tu ne leur offres pas un certificat d'amitié afin de certifier ton amitié avec elles. Alors, pourquoi ce serait notre cas ? Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi mettre de l'argent dans un mariage ? » correspondait assez bien au couple de Kiba et de Sakura.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre qui mettait un clou final à l'histoire ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ! Désolée si ça m'a pris des siècles avant de pouvoir le poster mais c'est que j'ai jamais écrit un truc aussi long ! Et puis, il faut dire que je travaille à temps plein et qu'avec le soccer et les amis et tout et tout… Enfin, je me répète.

Dans ce chapitre-ci –épilogue en fait-, on a une explication plus approfondie sur le couple ShikaTen qui n'avait pas vraiment été mis en valeur dans les chapitres précédents. Mais bon, comme j'aime essayer des pairings, il m'a paru intéressant. Par contre, lorsque le moment de les mettre ensemble est apparu, je ne les ai pas vraiment tenus dans mon cœur. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne trouve pas qu'ils forment un beau couple ensemble, tout simplement.

Merci de bien vouloir laisser des reviews ! ^-^

Usagi-chan524


End file.
